Crisis On Earth 38
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Kara and her team have been betrayed. Kara was injured but her team turns to the only friends Kara trust which is the Flash, Supergirl and her team arrive unexpectedly at Earth 1 to seek help. A new alliance are created to help Supergirl retain her citizen back.
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

The Flash/Arrow/Supergirl/Legends of Tomorrow/Crossover – Crisis on Two Earth

 **Chapter 1 – Betrayal**

 _Barry's narration: My name is Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary forensic scientist but secretly with the help of my friends in S.T.A.R Labs and I fight the metahuman like me. I am the Flash._

 _Oliver's narration: My name is Oliver Queen. After 5 years in hell, I return with one goal and one goal only to save my city but I fought battle 2 fronts. In daylight, I run Star City as a Mayor but at night I was something else and someone else. I am the Green Arrow._

 _Kara's narration: When I was child, my planet Krypton was dying and I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin but pod got knock off course and by the time I arrive my cousin has already grown up. I am_ _Supergirl_ _._

 **Earth 1**

6 months have passed since the defeat of Savitar the God of Speed and Barry's release from the Speed Force prison, Barry and the team is now resting since there hasn't been any metahuman activity lately and Barry is still recovering from what happen in the Speed Force.

"Hey Barry, nice to see you back and well" says Iris West. "Yeah, Wally and Jesse is now having their first date" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, Harry is giving Wally a death threat" says Julian Albert. "Really, when?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Just yesterday, but don't worry I'm sure Jesse will ignore it" says Iris West.

"Hey Bar, it seems that Captain Singh want to see you" says Joe West. "Okay, I'll be right back guys" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry went to see Captain Singh, it seems that Captain Singh already knew that Barry was the Flash all these years.

"Captain, do you want to see me?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yes, I do, 6 months spending in the Speed Force and it must have been hard for you as Barry Allen and the Flash" says Captain Singh. "Wait, you knew I was the Flash?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "I have my suspicious all these years, but I couldn't confront you and I'm afraid you would quit" says Captain Singh.

"Captain, I've just spend 6 months in a prison design for speedster for my crime of creating Flashpoint and I'm now a different person so I will stay here as long as you want me to Captain" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "That's good to know Allen, you may return to your lab" says Captain Singh.

Barry Allen told his Captain that he will stay at CCPD as a CSI as long as the Captain wanted, but most important of all and no government is out to get him for experiment. It's been a year since Earth 1 survive their first alien invasion, Barry knew that in the darkest time and the darkest hour could reunite both Vigilante and Superhero together including Supergirl.

"Hey Bar, how did it go with Captain Singh?" Joe West asked. "I was surprise that he knew I was the Flash, I told him that I will stay at CCPD as long as he needed" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, are you up for Lunch with the team?" Julian Albert asked. "Big Belly Burgers, I assume" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You just read our minds" says Joe West.

It is 12:30 noon and it is probably lunch hour, there hasn't been any Metahuman or Alien activity and the Multiverse is quiet for the moment.

 **Earth 38**

Meanwhile in Earth 38, Supergirl is now can rest easy when she was reunited with Mon-El but little does Kara knows that today will change her life for good.

"Morning, hotshot" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Morning to you, it looks I beat you today" says Mon-El/Valor. "Not by a long shot" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Come on, you're sister Alex called and she says a family picnic at the park is the best thing to celebrate plus she needs to know about your interdimensional extrapolator" says Mon-El/Valor.

Kara immediately went to take a shower, Kara knew she needs to explain it to her family one way or another.

Kara and Mon-El got dressed to head for the park possibly for a family picnic, it's been month since Mon-El left and now Mon-El reunited with Kara.

Kara and Mon-El got to the park, everyone was there except for Kara's cousin and his wife who are still in Metropolis.

"So, you perhaps want to tell us why did you disappear after last year thanksgiving?" Alex Danvers asked. "Alex, let the lovebirds sit down then explained" says Maggie Sawyer.

Kara and Mon-El sit down, Kara start the explanation by showing her parents the interdimensional extrapolator that her friend Cisco give her.

"This is the interdimensional extrapolator, my friend Cisco who is actually just like Winn here made it for him. It can create small breaches to allow to cross into the universe where the Flash lives, I visited his world twice and I owe the Flash more than anything meaning if I ever need any help then the Flash will be there for me" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl explained. "I believe the Flash is already married" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Thank god" Alex Danvers whispered. "What? I proud of it and I'm not going to lie" says Alex Danvers. "Look, the Flash is from Earth 1 and we're Earth 38. If I ever need anything and I will go to the Flash for help, I fought with him side by side with a team full of superheroes, vigilante and also one criminal" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl explained.

"Wait a minute, he brought a criminal into the fight?" Maggie Sawyer asked. "Yes, but it's okay and that criminal is in good behavior" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Well, I wouldn't mind meeting this Cisco guy and I know that this Cisco could have some similarity with me" says Winn Schott Jr.

"Nerd!" Maggie and Alex shouted. "Not funny" says Winn Schott Jr. "Look, I have earned the Flash's trust and he earn my trust meaning it can never be broken" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I agree, but I believe that they're world is place for any heroes even for Kara" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

"Well, I'm anxious to meet the Flash" says Alex Danvers. "Me too" says Maggie Sawyer. "Guys, Lane just called and he needs our team to investigate a possible alien activity in New York City" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

"Alright, let's suit up" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I'm coming too, someone has to be the one to look out for you Danvers" says Maggie Sawyer.

On the next day, the team arrive at Washington D.C and the team is now being assembled to investigate but little do they know that the mission will turn into betrayal.

"Well gang, it seems the alien disturbance is coming from that warehouse" says Winn Schott Jr. "Okay, Kara and I can enter from the rooftop" says Mon-El. "J'onn and I can break through the West Wall" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "The rest of you take the main entrance" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

Therefore, the team immediately storm the warehouse without any trouble and entering the warehouse was easy but the team will be getting a surprise soon.

Supergirl and her team along with her cousin clean the warehouse perfectly, the alien gang run for their lives leaving only the packages behind and the team took the package then head back to the Pentagon.

However, the team is about to get nasty surprise once they enter the Pentagon and it will be Supergirl's betrayal.

"Amazing teamwork, I couldn't have done it myself but you did" says Samuel Lane. "You never be this happy" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "He's not boy scout" says Lex Luthor as he comes out of the shadow.

"Lex, how did you get out of prison?" Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman asked. "A few loop holes, but now you just done my work for me and I need that package" says Lex Luthor. "So, everything was a lie?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "The time of the alien is over, the Daxamite Invasion is the last straw and I can spare you but you have submitted to the new ruler" says Samuel Lane.

However, Superman refuses and toss HUMVEE at one of the Cadmus goons allowing the team to flee for their lives.

The team try to get out of there as soon as they can, the team retreated to the abandon trainyard after getting their stuff out of the Pentagon.

"Guys, I think we're going to be back in National City and Lane just put an APB on all of us" says Winn Schott Jr. "Just great, we need to get most of our stuff at Kara's Apartment to leave for Fortress of Solitude" says James Olsen/Guardian. "Correct, but Lex knows that already and he won't let us through" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

"I know, but let's get our stuff then we'll figure out where we should go" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Fine, I can't argue with that" says Alex Danvers.

Lex Luthor is now the President of the United States, the team knew this day is coming but it is a complete surprise.

Just 24 hours after the incident in D.C, the team return back to Kara's Apartment and to get some stuff including Kara's solar lamp.

"Thank god, our stuff is still intact" says Alex Danvers. "Not for long, we need to get out of here and find some place to take refuge until the situation dies down" says Maggie Sawyer.

As the team is now finishing packing, they were somehow being watched by a sniper that was aiming down on Superman and Kara somehow heard it also hearing the bullet coming towards Clark.

Kara immediately shield Clark from the bullet since she knows it is Kryptonite, everyone was shocked including Clark that Kara is now lying on the ground and bleeding.

"Kara!" Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman shouted. "Don't chase him, Kara needs us and we need her" says Alex Danvers. "You leave her and you won't help her" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "What do you want me to do?" Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman asked. "All of us go and get help, we haven't run out of friends just yet" says James Olsen/Guardian.

"Okay, how do we even know that the people from other earth's that Kara met can be trusted?" Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman asked. "She trusted them, we should do the same and now let's go" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

Therefore, the team use the interdimensional extrapolator to head for Earth 1 to seek help and also get Kara some medical attention.

 **Earth 1**

Back on Earth 1, some of team Flash is now at the cortex and Barry is now hanging out with Iris at the Speed Lab.

"You know I was thinking of inviting Kara and her family to our wedding" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Me too honey, I always wanted to meet Kara's family" says Iris West-Allen. "You know what it would be better, two wedding at the same place and time" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "At this rate Barry, we could call it a superhero wedding" says Iris West-Allen.

Suddenly, a breach appear out of nowhere and out comes team Supergirl along with her family but then Barry saw Kara on stretcher bleeding.

"Kara…what happen to her?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "You must be the Flash, please save my cousin and we have everything you need for a surgery" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

 **TBC**

 **The next chapter, A.R.G.U.S Lyla Michaels arrives at S.T.A.R Labs to announce the creation of the new Justice League of America alliance.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Superfriends

**Chapter 2 – Super Friends**

 **Earth 1**

When Barry has no other option when he saw his alien friends bleeding, Barry and Iris immediately took Kara to the Cortex.

"Barry, I was thinking…whoa, who the hell are these guys?" Jay Garrick asked. "Explanation later, I need help for a surgery and these people give me some stuff to work on a surgery" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Come on, get her in here and I perform the surgery" says Caitlin Snow.

Everyone immediately put Kara on the medical bed, it was an impossible to perform a surgery on an alien but Supergirl's team brought enough equipment to perform it.

"Barry, we're going to need a transfusion and I do mean 2 blood transfusion" says Caitlin Snow. "I'll do it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Me too" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Barry and Cisco put on the tubes to give Kara their blood, both of them nearly pass out in the process but the surgery was completely success after 2 constant hours and now Kara is beginning to heal.

"How's Kara?" Alex Danvers asked. "She's healing, I've manage to get this green rock out of her abs" says Caitlin Snow as she shows the Kryptonite. "Well, put in this case and it should be safe for now" says Alex Danvers. "Thank you, Doctor and you have my eternal thanks and loyalty" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

"Okay, can you explain to me now?" Harrison Harry Wells asked. "Harry, did you remember the Tachyon Device that you retrofitted?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yes…wait a minute, you accidentally end up in their Earth" says Harrison Harry Wells. "Earth 38 is an earth filled with aliens?" Jay Garrick asked.

Jay Garrick asked while Harry and Jesse is confused, Cisco immediately explained it.

"Correct, Barry got back thanks to Supergirl" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "The Flash helped us and Supergirl more than we can imagine, Kara still trusted the Flash no matter what" says Mon-El.

"I see, I guess being back from the Speed Force has made Barry a better person" says Jay Garrick. "Yeah, I will always come and help Supergirl" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, it's going to be midnight soon and we should get some rest" says Joe West.

"We should start the explanation of what happen to Kara first thing in the morning" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Then, team Flash left the cortex and team Supergirl is staying to look out for Kara.

"You guys needs any futon or couch, I believe there are some pillows or futon that I can get for you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, that's a good idea" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "You guys should get some sleep; you guys must be exhausted" says Iris West-Allen. "Yeah, we'll help out" says James Olsen/Guardian.

"Alex and I will stay with Kara" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Me too" says Mon-El. "Just get some rest, it's going to be a long day" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Before Barry was about to leave to get some pillows and sheets, Barry went to see Caitlin to thank her.

"Caitlin, thank you and I would never have done it without you because you're the best" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "For you, anything" says Caitlin Snow. "See you in the morning" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Everyone left all except for Barry and Iris, Team Supergirl is staying except for Winn who wanted to get to know Cisco.

By 6:00am the next day, Kara eyes begin to open and Barry was the first one to notice so he woke up Alex and Clark.

"Wake up, I believe Kara is awake" says Barry Allen/The Flash as Clark and Alex woke up. "Barry, how did I end up in your Earth…my family is here too?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Whoa easy there, take it easy" says Alex Danvers. "You were shot and your family brought you here for a surgery" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"We were betrayed, I was betrayed" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I'm sorry, but you're safe and there is no Kryptonite here except the ones that we took out" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"My family brought me here, I'm alive" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "We will always be here for you Kara" says Alex Danvers. "How are you feeling?" Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman asked. "Sore, tired and hungry" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"I'll be back for breakfast, all of us needs to eat so don't fly off anywhere and we'll start the explanation over breakfast" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Promise" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Welcome back, Kara" says Mon-El. "Thanks for taking me here" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "So, this is Earth 1 and I can't believe it" says Maggie Sawyer. "Me too" says Alex Danvers.

"Hey Kara, how are you?" Caitlin Snow asked. "Fine, I see you have complete control of your cold power" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Yup, I have new dampening device and we have a lot to catch up when you are ready" says Caitlin Snow.

Caitlin left the room and they'll give an explanation during breakfast, Kara knew that this is the right choice and Kara has some great friends.

"You have some great friends here, Kara" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "I know, I trusted them and they trusted me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "That's good enough for me" says Alex Danvers. "Me too" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

10 minutes later, Kara slowly walk out of the room to have breakfast with team flash and Kara will explain what happen from the beginning. Barry was shock when Kara begin the explanation, but Barry understood Kara's emotional state and Barry don't know what to say.

"So, Lex got out of prison and now he's the President of the United States?" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe asked as Kara nodded. "Lane, my father in law doesn't like me and he's trying to keep his daughter which is my wife locked up" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "I'm guessing General Lane doesn't like his daughter married an alien" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Yes, he doesn't like alien believing that Clark and Kara could enslave the human race" says Alex Danvers. "I'm not going back" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl as everyone looked at Kara.

"Kara, the world didn't betray and it was— "It doesn't matter, I try my best to protect the people and now I'm just a liability to the government. The earth I know can burn for all I care, don't try to talk me out and you too Barry" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl as she took the donut and coffee to eat at the rooftop of S.T.A.R Labs.

"I need to talk to her— "Wait, I believe she's been through quite a lot lately and let me talk to her first" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thank you" says Eliza Danvers.

Barry took his donut and coffee with him to sit down with Kara at the S.T.A.R Labs rooftop, Barry was the first person to understand Kara since both of them have some sort of similarities when it comes to being possess or mind control.

"Hey Girl of Steel, can I sit here with you?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Sure, Scarlet Speedster" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"It's been too long, I haven't got a chance to visit you and I always wondered what are you doing in your daily life" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, my daily life just went into a complete overdrive when my team was betrayed and I knew that you are my only allies left in the multiverse" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Which is why I won't stop you, it is your choice to either stay or return home" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thanks Barry, I know I can count on you" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Come on, let's go back inside and we'll figure it out" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Yeah" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl whispered. "Superfriends?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yes, Superfriends as always" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Barry took out his phone and play the Superfriend soundtrack.

 _Barry Allen: At times like this when life is getting me down and the world seems is going to end-ship._

 _Barry Allen: There's at least one power that we both still have and that's the power of—_

 _Kara Danvers: Friendship?_

" _Yes, that's it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It's an easy rhyme" says Kara Danvers/Kara_ _Zor_ _-El/_ _Supergirl_ _._

 _Barry Allen: I'm your_ _Superfriend_ _,_ _Superfriend_ _. I'll be there in a nick of time if your ever in a spot._

 _Kara Danvers: And if you're not there in time, you can just go back in time and give it another shot._

"You know I'm not supposed to do that anymore" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Sorry, I just like to say it" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Sing" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

 _Kara Danvers: I'm your_ _Superfriend_ _,_ _Superfriend_ _._

 _Barry Allen: When you need a compliment, I can rattle off the dozen. For instance, I have to say I'm not impress by your more famous cousin._

 _Barry Allen & Kara Danvers: I'm your __Superfriend_ _,_ _Superfriend_ _._

 _Kara Danvers: When it comes to buddies, pal you're the best._

 _Barry Allen: I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest._

 _Kara Danvers: If you ever sad I'll bring you flowers._

 _Barry Allen: And you can list soprano as one of your powers._

 _Kara Danvers: If you ever broke,_

 _Barry Allen: I've got the cash._

 _Kara Danvers: on my couch,_

 _Barry Allen: You're welcome to crash._

 _Kara Danvers: And if you ever need a hand,_

 _Barry Allen: I'll be there in a Flash._

"Really?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Yup" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

 _Barry Allen & Kara Danvers: I'm your Super that has double meaning Friend!_

The song ended and Kara can feel hope again, Kara can be urge back into the hero business as National Cities Protector.

"You know it's too bad I didn't bring my camera to show our song to your family" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I don't think that will necessary, we saw it all" says Alex Danvers. "Barry, I didn't know you can sing" says Jay Garrick. "I didn't know it too" says Harrison Harry Wells. "I knew it, I need singing lesson" says Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick. "Me too, Jesse" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

"It seems bringing you to karaoke wasn't a bad idea after all" says Alex Danvers. "Yeah, but I'm really sorry about what I say" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "It's okay Kara, these people are your family and we are your friends" says Iris West-Allen. "Like I said, if you ever need any help then you always contact the team" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Thanks everyone, that means a lot to me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "See Kara, everyone of us will be with you" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"You know, I'm not going to be out voted on this one but what are going to do now Barry?" Harrison Harry Wells asked. "Well for starters— "Mind if I cut in, Mr. Allen" says Lyla Diggle-Michaels. "Lyla, what are you doing here?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Everyone of team Supergirl, allow me introduce to you ARGUS Director Lyla Michaels or Lyla Diggle" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Pleasure, I'm DEO Director J'onn J'onzz and it's a pleasure to meet you" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "Pleasure is all mine, welcome to Earth 1" says Lyla Diggle-Michaels. "Alex Danvers, DEO Specialist and Bio-Engineer. This is Maggie Sawyer, SCPD Detective" says Alex Danvers.

"Winn Schott DEO Tech Support, this guy here is James Olsen and vigilante known as Guardian" says Winn Schott Jr. "I'm Clark Kent aka Superman, Kara's cousin" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

"Well, it's good to meet all of you" says Lyla Diggle-Michaels. "Lyla, is there something you want to discuss?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Well, I was going to discuss this matter in private with you Barry but now Supergirl is here and I don't think a private discussion is an option" says Lyla Diggle-Michaels.

"What does that even mean?" Maggie Sawyer asked. "Kara have super hearing meaning she can hear anything" says Alex Danvers. "Oh" says Eliza Danvers.

"So, what do you want to discuss?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "The White House has agreed to create an alliance under your leadership, Barry" says Lyla Diggle-Michaels. "Alliance?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

"Justice League of America, the President believe ever since the first alien invasion and this Earth need to be ready for another invasion" says Lyla Diggle-Michaels. "Have you asked Oliver— "I did Barry, but he refuse and Oliver says that you are the perfect leader" says Lyla Diggle-Michaels. "Barry will accept the position" says Jay Garrick.

"Jay, I've just spent 6 months in a prison for my mistake and I don't deserve to be the leader" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Actually, you do, you just help me and give hope to me plus I still trust you as well as you trust me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Kara's right, you should take it" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "You got everyone's vote" says Lyla Diggle-Michaels. "I guess there is no other option, I accept the position" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Then, Lyla left S.T.A.R Labs and now Barry will lead the new alliance to help Kara to get back to Earth 38.

"So, what now?" Maggie Sawyer asked. "Well, assemble the alliance but first I'm going to need to come up with a strategy" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

 **That's all**

 **The next chapter: The alliance is assembled and the alliance will help** **Supergirl** **to retain back her citizenship.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Return to Earth 38

**Chapter 3 – Return to Earth 38**

 **Earth 1**

After accepting the position as team leader of the Justice League of America, Barry decides to come up with strategy to help Kara get her citizenship back and Clark explained to Barry how Lex is planning to rule the nation in an iron fist.

"Okay, everything you guys explain to me was intriguing but my opinion in this case and we're going to need everyone we can count on including some vigilantes" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I would normally get out voted, but we need all the help we can get" says Maggie Sawyer. "Me too" says Alex Danvers. "Same here" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

"Good, but for now take a shower and meet up at the Hangar" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'll come with you, I always wanted to visit Oliver" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Come on, I'll race you there" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Kara and Barry speed to Star City, Kara and Barry haven't had their race for years now so both of them took off at the same time but luckily Kara's speed was returning back to normal.

"Nice work, I guess we can call it a tide" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "You're saying that because you're afraid to admit that I'm faster than you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Firstly, it is a tide and second I'm not admitting that" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Kara then can hear Oliver and his team fighting a group of gang members, Barry and Kara decides to help them out.

"Guys, where did these gangsters come from?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "I have no idea, just sing Canary" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog.

Then, the team saw 2 blurs beating down the remaining gangster and the Arrow Team was stunned also shocked.

"Okay, where did the blur come from?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "That's no blur, that's the Flash and Supergirl" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Oliver Queen, you have failed this cargo" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Everyone laugh except for Oliver; Dinah Drake only smile since she has heard about the Flash and Supergirl but never got a chance to meet them face to face.

"That's not funny, Barry but it's good to see you again and you too Kara" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dinah Drake the new Black Canary" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Nice to meet you, I'm Barry Allen and this is Kara Danvers" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Oliver, we need your help" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Can you bring your team at S.T.A.R Labs Hangar?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Sure, I'll get the team ready but you guys owe us an explanation" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Don't forget Felicity" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, Barry and Kara return back to Central City while Team Arrow return back to their headquarters to be ready for their trip to Central City.

3 hours later, Green Arrow show up first since he needs an explanation and Oliver is bringing his son with him.

"Hey Oliver, nice of you to come" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Oh, who is this?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Kara, Barry, meet William and he's my son" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Hey there William, I'm the Flash" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm such as a huge fan of you" says William. "Come on, let me show you around" says Barry Allen/The Flash as both of them left the hangar.

"So, what brings you here Kara?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "I need the alliances help, my team and I have been betrayed by our own government because the new President is Lex Luthor which is my cousin arch nemesis for years" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl explained. "I see, you're saying as long as Lex is in control and you can't trust anyone so that's why you come here" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Yes, but look I know I'm asking a lot and honestly I don't know who else to go for help" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Kara, we're friends and we help each other" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

By 2:00pm, the whole alliance members have been assembled including the Legends Team to help Kara regain back her citizenship.

"So, before we begin and let each team member introduce their new recruits" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "My team will start first" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Everyone; this is my cousin Clark Kent or Superman, my sister Alex and this is NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer, this is Winn Schott my tech support, James Olsen is my vigilante known as Guardian and this is my adoptive mom Eliza" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl explained.

"I hope you vigilantes don't end up killing people, because you should know that I'm a police officer and a Detective" says Maggie Sawyer as Team Arrow was unsure to respond. "My team is next" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "This is my team; my current member John Diggle or Spartan and Thea Queen or Speedy. My newest member; Curtis Holt as Mr. Terrific, Rene Ramirez as Wild Dog and our newest member Dinah Drake as the new Black Canary since she is one of the victims in the particle accelerator incident here. The former Black Canary was killed years ago" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow explained.

"My turn, my name is Sara Lance and I was the former Arrow member known as the First Black Canary" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "But I was killed then resurrected. Captain Hunter recruited me and eventually made me the team leader of the Legends team as White Canary. My current member includes Professor Stein and Jax Jackson as Firestorm, Ray Palmer as A.T.O.M and Mick Rory as Heatwave. Another current member named Leonard Snart or Captain Cold was killed, my newest member is Nate Haywood as Citizen Steel and Amaya Jiwe as Vixen" Sara Lance/White Canary explained.

"Okay, now let's get into the matter at hand" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Okay, here is Lex Luthor the arch enemy of my cousin. My team and I were betrayed when we found that Lex is now the President of the United States in our world plus he orders one of the DEO agents to kill" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl explained as she shows the wound.

"I don't get it, I thought you were invincible" says Thea Queen/Speedy. "In my world, no I'm not because my cousin and I come from Krypton" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "So cool" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe but shut up after Oliver and Barry gave a deadly look.

"Our planet exploded when we were young, the pieces of our home planet can still hurt or kill us" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Wait, you're saying the green rock that I took out from you is from your home planet?" Caitlin Snow asked.

"Yes, our enemies the Cadmus and the Luthor's wanted to get rid of us so the Kryptonite as it was known was their way to kill us" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Let me guess, you want us to expose them, capture them and then shove all of the villains back in their cells" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

"Yes, I know I'm asking a lot and my team don't know who else to trust" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "We'll help you Kara, anyway we can" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Well, we have Barry as our leader and we will fight side by side once again" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "So, where do you want me to create a breach in your world Kara?" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe asked. "You should start at the warehouse in National City, it's the perfect place" says Mon-El/Valor. "Okay, I'll do it" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

However, Oliver notice something between Mon-El and Kara plus Oliver knows that Kara has a boyfriend.

"So, what's going on with you and that Mon-El guy most be one hell of relationship?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Okay, I have to admit that he is my boyfriend and I have been trying to keep it that way until his mom nearly killed me but our relationship was intact" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Quite obvious, don't let him go and it's been awhile since I see you happy" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Then, Cisco create a breach and Harry will monitor everything in the command center plus bringing Caitlin Snow and Julian Albert as supporter along with Felicity.

 **Earth 38**

The new Justice League of America arrive at Earth 38 to help Kara and her team to get here citizenship, but as the alliance enter the warehouse and Supergirl quickly realize her world has transform into a dark cold wasteland.

"Oh my god, my world has gone to hell" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Don't worry, we'll get it done— "Freeze!" DEO Agents shouted. "Wait, that's Kara and hold your fire" says Lucy Lane.

"Hey Kara, I never thought I see you again" says Lucy Lane. "Who are these guys, I know one of them but not the rest" says Lucy Lane. "Lucy, this is the new Justice League of America and I'm their leader" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Nice to see you again, Barry" says Lucy Lane.

"See Kara, there is always be allies supporting you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Follow me please" says Lucy Lane. "I miss my job" says Alex Danvers. "You and me both, Danvers" says Maggie Sawyer.

The new Justice League of America enter the underground bunker, the remnants of the DEO Agents that still wanted to support Supergirl retreat underground.

"Okay, why wasn't I been informed about this?" Alex Danvers asked. "We've been trying to contact you after the incident in the Pentagon, we thought you guys were gone for good" says Lucy Lane. "I don't like to interrupt, but whose we?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "She means me" says Maxwell Lord.

Alex Danvers then heard it and she doesn't want any relationship with Max after what happen with her sister.

"Alex?" Maxwell Lord asked as Alex punch Max with her left fist. "Nice punch, I'm starting to like you" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Good to see you too, Alex and you found a new girl" says Maxwell Lord.

"I'm going to kill you— "Don't bother, we'll let it pass for now" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow as he stops Alex. "He's right, if he betrays us then I'll kill him" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "If they have Kryptonite?" Alex Danvers asked. "I'll kill him" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

"If they have flamethrower?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Then, I'll kill him myself" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "I guess we can work things out" says Maxwell Lord.

"Okay, you betray us and I'm putting you in an urn with your ashes cremated" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Wouldn't dream of it" says Maxwell Lord.

As the tech team of the Justice League of America got to the desk to set up, the Underground Resistance allow the Justice League of America to help them.

"So, if Barry is leading what about his second in command?" Lucy Lane asked. "I'm his field General, Sara is the head of the trainer" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Kara is my second in command" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Yes, I'm…wait a minute, when did I become your second in command?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Let me think…just now" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, if Kara's your second in command then that means— "It means I get to be the boss of all of you" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Okay, not happening and you may be the boss of everyone else but not to me" says Alex Danvers. "We'll see about that" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

However, the Justice League of America will be soon thrown into the battle as the underground base is under attack by Silver Banshee and Bizarro.

"What happen?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "We're under attack, one metahuman and one experiment who is the opposite of Kara" says Lucy Lane. "That's Silver Banshee, she is the Black Canary Evil Counterpart" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'll send Dinah in; her scream is so loud that could easily outmatched Silver Banshee" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"I'll handle Bizarro, but I could use some help" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I'll come with you, Skirt" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "Me too" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Same with me" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Kara along with Barry, Heatwave, Black Canary and A.T.O.M confront Silver Banshee and Bizarro.

"It's been awhile Danvers, you should never have come back" says Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee. "This is her world and her home, Kara deserve to be here" says Ray Palmer/A.T.O.M. "I will kill you" says Bizarro.

"Silver Banshee, if I were you and I shouldn't be focusing on Supergirl so let's see if your voice can scream louder than mine" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "This is not going to end well" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Silver Banshee and Black Canary both scream using their sonic powers, but Black Canary got the upper hand this time and Silver Banshee didn't see it coming. Bizarro start fighting Supergirl along with Barry, Mick and Ray Palmer.

Silver Banshee try to use hand to hand combat with the Black Canary, but Silver Banshee was yet again overpowered and then suddenly Silver Banshee along with Bizarro was immediately being ordered to retreat.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter: Lex Luthor is being informed of Kara's arrival but Lex is not expecting Superman and Supergirl to bring help possibly an alliance to help Kara retain her citizenship.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Supervillains

**Chapter 4 – Supervillains**

 **Earth 38**

Meanwhile in D.C of Earth 38, Lex and Lillian were somehow frustrated the fact that Silver Banshee and Bizarro have failed to capture Supergirl and Superman alive but Lex didn't know about Kara's allies that have come to help her.

"You have failed to either kill or capture Supergirl and Superman" says Lex Luthor. "The Girl of Steel and the Man of Steel along with their rebel allies receive help, their reinforcement is unlike anything we've ever encounter and Supergirl's new allies fought to the death" Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee explained.

"Impossible, the Kryptonian alien never has friends like that and where did they come from?" Lillian Luthor asked. "The Speedster that I saw is the same one Livewire and I fought, but I didn't even know the Speedster have other friends" says Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee. "I knew the Kryptonian is not letting this go, so I will go to the city and go to see them personally" says Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor has built an army along with powerful supervillains enough to take down Supergirl and Superman, but Lex didn't know that Supergirl has already have her own army of Superheroes and Vigilantes.

Meanwhile, the new Justice League of America is now resting since it is going to be a long day for them to help and the rebel forces that still support Supergirl and Superman is glad to have Supergirl and Superman back.

"Wow, I can't believe this is Earth 38" says Thea Queen/Speedy. "Yeah, Kara said it supposed to be a peaceful world" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Yeah, this Lex guy believe he can defeat them but we have her backs" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"We will always be for Kara to help her, nothing can stop our new alliance" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Pardon me for the interruption, we got a situation and you guys are needed" says Lucy Lane. "Come on, let's get the team" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

The team got to the briefing as Superman receive a letter from Lex.

"A letter from my arch nemesis, it says that Kara and I need to be at the National City French Restaurant plus he wants us to bring you. Lex wanted to meet you, Lex didn't know we have greater allies that can overpowered his army" Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman explained. "It's a trap, believe me" says Alex Danvers. "I agree with her" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "They're trying to leverage us into handing Kara and her cousin" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Either way, you need to be there Kara" says Maxwell Lord. "No, I'm not letting you to put my sister in danger for your own benefit" says Alex Danvers.

"There is no choice" says Maxwell Lord as Alex took out the Glock Pistol. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice" says Alex Danvers as Green Arrow stop Alex. "That's enough, if it makes everyone feel better then Sara, Mon-El and I will go with them as escort" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Fine, I can't argue with that" says Alex Danvers.

Therefore, Green Arrow along with Mon-El and White Canary follow Barry, Kara and Clark to the Restaurant in National City. Barry and Oliver knew it could be trap or negotiation, but Barry was ready for anything and Barry was not going to let this Lex lunatic win then take over the whole world.

The Group arrive at the Restaurant to see Lex Luthor and his mother waiting for them, Barry Allen never got a chance to meet Supergirl and Superman rogue's gallery.

"Welcome, please have a seat and I assume you must be the speedster that Kara from a falling out of a building" says Lex Luthor as the group took their seats. "My entry was an accident, but I have my reason and honestly it took me time to realize that she was an alien" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I see you brought escort, amazing" says Lex Luthor. "What do you want Lex?" Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman asked. "You obviously know that these people don't bring peace but death and destruction upon this earth" says Lex Luthor as Lex was referring to Kara and Clark. "That's sick" says Mon-El. "So, what's your point? Prove that they're all powerful that can destroy the entire human race?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

"You should know, that Gods cannot be all good and gods can turn on humanity. That's why I need the Kryptonite to get rid of them for the sake of the world, the world will be a far better place without these alien" Lex Luthor explained. "What exactly do you want?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

Lex smiled and shows the picture of both Martha Kent which is Clark's mother and Lois Lane which is Clark's wife along with his son Jason.

"You son of— "Enough cousin, don't start a fight yet" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl as Kara stop her cousin. "What do you want?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "A trade, you give me Kara and I'll give you back your wife, your son and mother" says Lex Luthor. "Like hell" says Mon-El. "Well, I'll give you 5 days to think it through" says Lex Luthor. "We'll see about that" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "For someone who is not from here, you just blew the element of surprise" says Lex Luthor as Barry punch Lex.

"Are you surprised now?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "We're not done yet in this world" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Back at the Resistance hideout, tension now grows for Superman to whether or not to surrender Kara to Lex in exchange for the release of Clark's family.

"No way, I'm not going to surrender you to Lex. I know— "Cousin, they're your family and I don't want to see you suffer because if I could exchange my life with one of your family and it's worth it" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Kara, what makes you think Lex will be true to his word?" Mon-El/Valor asked.

"Barry, please talk to her" says Alex Danvers. "Don't talk me out of it, Barry" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I'm not going to" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, what do you mean you won't talk me out of it?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked.

"Kara, we're your friends and we care for you plus we're also a family and family help each other" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Whatever happens, it doesn't matter what Lex says to you and we're always be there for you" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Thanks, if only I knew where he's keep them" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I know Lois should be with his dad, but my mom and son I'm not so sure" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

"We could interrogate one of the criminals with the loud mouth" says Maggie Sawyer. "Okay, so which one of your villains in your rogue's gallery should we find" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "The Toy Man is the one we need, finding him is easy and it is the amusement park" says Maggie Sawyer.

"Okay, I'll send Cisco, Wally and Jesse along with Rene, Curtis, Dinah, Kara, Mon-El, Amaya, Nate and Thea. If things didn't quite as plan, our team must retreat or call reinforcement" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay" says Mon-El/Valor. "You better, if anything happens to my cousin and I'm going to kill you" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "I think that's enough death threat for today" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Okay, go out there and be careful plus I still need you guys alive" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Hey, we'll be okay" says Wally West/Kid Flash. "Good, remember one thing and that is to observe your surrounding area" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, the Justice League team was sent to the abandon amusement park in downtown National City to find Toy Man since it is one of Superman and Supergirl's villains in the rogue's gallery.

Cisco open a breach towards the amusement park, the team got there in time and the team enter the amusement park with Kara and Mon-El on the front since both of them have super hearing that they can hear anything from a mile away.

"Wow, I would never have expected one of you villain to be hiding in an abandon amusement park" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "Well, he calls himself the Toy Man which it makes sense but we need to be careful because the last time I fought him and I nearly drown" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the fun house and find me in the big round top" says the Toy Man in the loud speaker. "I don't like the sound of it" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Come on, it's not that bad" says Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick. "You have no idea, believe me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

The team head into the big round top tent, the Toy Man was expecting the team to entering the tent so that they could be lured into the trap.

The team got into the tent, the Toy Man was waiting for them but Supergirl is not going to be intimidated by Toy Man again and the team fell into the trap.

"Welcome to the Wheels of Death" says the Toy Man. "Oh, I don't like the sound of it" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Our 2 speedsters will spin the wheel, each of the wheels contains a question and answer it correctly then one of your friends could be free but choose the wrong answer then they're in the shock of their life" Toy Man explained.

"This is not going to end well" says Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick. "No, it won't" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

Jesse took the first spin and it will get annoying sooner or later, Cisco and the rest is now in a cage lock up while Supergirl is being tied up at the bullseye target.

"Now the question, which is one of these Kryptonian is older? Supergirl or Superman?" Toy Man asked. "Supergirl" says Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick. "Ding-ding, correct and one padlock unlock. Now, spin the wheel" says Toy Man.

Wally immediately spin the wheel, but if Wally could get an opponent question then it could be enough to free his friends on the cage and the bullseye.

"Good, the yellow speedster got an opponent question and he get to ask me a question" says Toy Man. "Okay, what's the sound of every bell we hear?" Wally West/Kid Flash asked. "That's easy, the answer is ding-ding...whoops— "Too late" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl as Kara got free.

The Toy Man manage to dispatch his robots and the Toy Man try to run away, but Kara beat him to it.

"Hey Kara, long time no see…not the face please" Toy Man begged. "I start with the stomach then the face" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

As the team finishes securing the big round top, Kara manage to tied Toy Man with her own personal chains.

"Nice work, Girl of Steel" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "We all did a great work, as a team" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Now, let's get back to base" says Amaya Jiwe/Vixen. "Man, you and Barry have the same superhero double life but with weird rogue's gallery" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"Touché, Cisco" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "You know, I think I'm done going into a fun house run by psychopath lunatic" says Mon-El. "You and me both" says Wally West/Kid Flash. "Come on, let's get out of here" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

The team immediately took the Toy Man back to the abandon warehouse, Barry and Oliver was impressed for the team's effort but Supergirl is leading since it is her home.

"That was a great team effort, not bad for our second time in the field" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Hey, where's Alex and Clark?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Oh, Clark and Alex left with Eliza and Lucy probably to find Cat Grant" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"How long have they've been gone?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Kara, I send Diggle and Thea to follow them just in case" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "It's been 10 minutes ago, but Lucy says that she'll be back before sun down" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Where's Max?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Well, he's— "On that room, tied up after being punched yet again by your older and overprotective sister" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Well, I have a feeling Alex wouldn't forgive Max and Max must be out of his mind if he wants to impress Alex" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Well, it's his loss" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Come on, help me out with this guy before he wakes up" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl referring to the Toy Man.

Just after the Toy Man is locked away, John Diggle and Thea Queen return with Lucy, Eliza and Alex but not Clark.

"Oh my god, what happen to you guys?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Well, your sister and your friend here got ambush on their way to CatCo plus your cousin was captured to be taken to Metropolis" John Diggle/Spartan explained. "For the record…we've never…ask for the company" says Alex Danvers.

"Well, the Policy of the Justice League of America is a bit different than the D.E.O" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

 **TBC**

 **The next chapter:** **Supergirl** **will instead trade herself to release both her cousin and his family. However, Barry and the team must come up with the strategy to do so.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Trade

**Chapter 5 – The Trade**

 **Earth 38**

John Diggle and Thea Queen carried Alex along with Lucy and Eliza back to base, the three of them were wounded after being ambushed just a few minutes ago.

"This is why Oliver and I agree to send Spartan and Speedy to follow you, Alex" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "We got Intel that the Supervillains has just collected a truck load of Kryptonite at the old D.E.O base in the desert. However, we were ambushed when we got there" says Alex Danvers as Caitlin wraps her arms in bandage.

"I need to surrender myself to Lex, I don't want my family to suffer for my mistake" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "No Kara…I'm not letting you go there alone to give yourself up to that psychopath" says Alex Danvers.

However, Kara ignore Alex and quickly pack her stuff to head for Metropolis to surrender herself to Lex Luthor. Barry went to see Kara probably to say goodbye, Barry has nothing else to say but as a friend and Barry cares for Kara.

"You're going without saying goodbye, Kara" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I don't want my family to suffer for my mistake, don't try to stop me Barry" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "How about we settle this with a race, you win then you can go and if you lose then you follow my orders" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a friendly race" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Therefore, Barry and Kara went outside the warehouse to have a friendly race with 3 laps if Kara wins then Barry won't stop Kara and if Barry wins then Kara has to stay.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" says Mon-El/Valor. "I know one thing, if anyone can understand Kara better than anyone and it's Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Alex, you worried too much and you need to be patient" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Really, who's going to teach me? You?" Alex Danvers asked believe Sara is full crap. "If I have to" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Alex is not aware of the capability of the White Canary since Sara is a former member of the League of Assassin, Cisco will be the judge and the winner will decide Kara's fate whether she will surrender or not.

"On your mark, get set and go!" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe shouted as Kara and Barry speed up. "Damn, those two are fast" says John Diggle/Spartan. "My sister is faster than him" says Alex Danvers. "Okay, I'll be the judge of that" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Kara and Barry race around the dessert East of Midvale, the race consist of three laps and the winner will decide Kara's decision. Barry didn't want Kara to surrender herself, the League will always be there for Supergirl and the League will never yield to a tyrant like Lex Luthor without a fight.

The races quickly ended where Barry and Kara must return back to the warehouse, but it seems Barry beat Kara first.

"You cheated!" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl shouted. "Nope, I've been stuck in a prison design for speedster and I've gotten faster" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I guess there is no point argue, I'll stay" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Thank you, Kara, you still have the League and we will fight side by side with you even Mon-El still cares for you" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I know" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

After that, Kara went to sleep while the team begin to interrogate the Toy Man at the cell and ignoring Maxwell Lord.

"Uh…where's Kara?" Toy Man asked. "None of your business" says Mon-El. "Jealous Daxamite, tempted" says Toy Man. "I'm going to kill him" Mon-El muttered. "Okay, now tell me where are they because my General here will kill you right here now" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I'm not afraid of some guy with a bow and arrow" says Toy Man as Oliver fire an arrow to the thigh. "Ouch, that hurts!" Toy Man shouted in pain and agony. "You were saying?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

"Okay, Superman's family is in Metropolis while Superman is being torture in the Pentagon" says Toy Man. "See, that wasn't so hard" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Now, you can beat his ass up" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Oh, that's not good" says Toy Man.

As everyone finish up before getting to sleep, Barry couldn't sleep after Savitar and Barry sleep in the couch.

"You should get some rest Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Thanks Ollie, I've never got much sleep since I defeated Savitar the God of Speed and I guess goodness was my only strength to win" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You thought me that, Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "I'm trying to help Kara, in the wisest way I believe" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Yeah, you and her are the same but you remember that goodness is our strength" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "When I first met Kara, I was trying to accept the fact that she's an alien and I've manage to quickly understand her not just as an alien but as a superhero" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Me too" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

By 1:00am on the day of their deadline, Barry suddenly wake up and saw Kara trying to sneak out of the warehouse but Barry beat her to it.

"Barry, I thought you were asleep" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I was, but I barely slept lately and I couldn't help but notice that my alien friend is about to turn herself in" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Lex will be probably move his family someplace else, I don't want to lose Clark any more than I've lost my home planet" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I know, but drink this" says Barry Allen/The Flash as he hands Kara a glass of water.

"A water, seriously?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Inside the water is tracker, once you swallowed it and I will be to track you anywhere in Earth 38" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm really glad you're here, Barry" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Kara immediately left the warehouse.

By dawn, the team is aware of it but when Alex woke up and Kara was gone.

"Guys, Kara is gone— "She left 3 hours ago" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, you saw— "Yes, but I let her go unmolested and I will never let her leave unfold" says Barry Allen/The Flash as Barry shows the tracking device.

"Lex is going to suspicious about that device— "No, Kara just swallowed the tracker and I put in the water" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It's called cellular microchip in the water" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Impressive, but how do we know it won't work if Kara went to into an area where there is a signal jammer?" Maggie Sawyer asked.

"Well, I have that covered don't worry and we won't lose her" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I guess if Kara trusted all of you then I should trust you guys too" says Eliza Danvers. "Me too" says Alex Danvers.

"Okay, Mon-El will come with me, Oliver and Sara to follow Supergirl to Washington D.C while the Wally and Jesse will take the rest to Metropolis. However, if all goes well then we head back here and report to me if you're done" Barry Allen/The Flash explained as everyone nodded. "Okay, let's go and suit up" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Meanwhile back in D.C, Superman is being torture for fun by Lex Luthor and Lex wanted Superman to accept the fate that Superman is a monster not a hero.

"Come on, Clark admit it" says Lex Luthor. "Never in a million years, you murdering psychopath" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Well, I'm certain your parents are starving to death right now" says Lex Luthor as Clark struggle to get free and Lex chuckles. "I'm going to kill you" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

"Sir, Supergirl is at the front door and she's come to surrender" says Cadmus Agent #2. "Good, contact our men in Metropolis to release his family" says Lex Luthor. "Yes sir" says Cadmus Agent #2.

A few minutes later, Kara was brought the Cadmus soldiers to the torture room underneath the Pentagon.

"I see you have finally accept my offer, now you take your cousin's place" says Lex Luthor. "No, Kara…don't do this" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Just let him go, I'm the one you want" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Therefore, Superman was release but then Clark release that the Flash didn't let her surrender herself just like that and Clark found the Flash along with Mon-El, Oliver and Sara Lance at an apartment West of the Pentagon.

[Knocking] [Door open] "Welcome back, Clark" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Wait, you knew about this?" Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman asked. "Yes, do you really think we let Kara surrender herself without some help?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Likewise, Flash" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

"So, what do we do now?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Well, I need to give the location of your parents to the team at Metropolis right now" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Meanwhile in downtown Metropolis, the combine team of Supergirl and Justice League of America is now approaching the abandon warehouse after receiving the location.

"How can you be sure that Clark's family is here?" Maggie Sawyer asked. "Barry has send me the location, but I don't think that this Lex guy will not let them go that easily" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "So, what's the plan?" Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific asked.

"Well, there is about 20 armed guards holding the outside of the warehouse and 50 armed guards on the inside of the warehouse. I see about 3 civilian signatures on the ground floor, it could be them" Dinah Drake/Black Canary explained. "Okay, I'll take one group to infiltrate from the rooftop and Ray will take another group to blast through the front door" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

Therefore, Wally took Martian Manhunter, Jesse Quick, Vibe, Citizen Steel, Firestorm, Wild Dog, Spartan, Mr. Terrific and Firestorm to enter the warehouse from the rooftop. Ray Palmer took Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Guardian, Caitlin Snow, Heatwave, Black Canary, Speedy, Vixen and Lucy Lane.

"I don't remember Kara approve a criminal on the team" says Lucy Lane referring to Mick. "Listen girly, I'm risking my neck for skirt and her cousin. Why, because they'll do the same to me" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "Why did you decide to tag along?" Mick Rory/Heatwave asked. "I'm a part of the D.E.O and Kara's friend, it's my job to protect everyone" says Lucy Lane.

"Not for me, you and rebel idiots snuck up behind the team nearly slice our throat like a ninja" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "Yes, we did but there is no such thing as ninja and they're not real" says Lucy Lane. "Tell that to Chuck Norris in the movie called Ninja's 3 the Domination" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "You've been watching too many movies, Mick" says Maggie Sawyer.

"Look, just because you saw ninja's in a movie doesn't make them real" says Lucy Lane. "I hate to break it to you but they're real" says Amaya Jiwe/Vixen. "Come on, do you really think there is a brotherhood trained in the art of assassination?" Alex Danvers asked. "Well, the Legends Team Leader Sara Lance is a ninja and a former Assassin" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific.

"Oh shit, you have got to be kidding me" says Alex Danvers as Mick starts laughing. "Don't worry, she won't kill you but she will in fact kiss or seduce you" says Caitlin Snow. "Wait, she can…please tell me that she's not gay?" Alex Danvers asked. "Yes, she is" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "Great, that's just the least of my problems" says Alex Danvers.

"Okay, we need to focus either you two shut up or I will freeze both of you right here and now" says Caitlin Snow as Lucy and Mick quickly shut their mouth.

By nightfall, the 2 team begin their attack on the abandon warehouse to save Lois Lane, Martha Kent and Clark's baby. Cisco teleport the first team on the top of the rooftop of the warehouse, the first team easily infiltrate the top floor of the warehouse and the Cadmus goons were nothing but pussy compare to the thugs in Earth 1.

[Talking over the coms] "Okay, rooftop is secure, now team 2 and what's your position?" Wally West/Kid Flash asked. "Approaching the main gate, awaiting your signal" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Punch through the main gate" says Wally West/Kid Flash. "With pleasure" says Alex Danvers.

Therefore, the attack begins and the heroes punch their way into the warehouse also caught the Cadmus guards completely by surprise but to makes matters worse and communication is being cut off.

The team uses the advantage they have to rescue the hostage, there is about 4 Cadmus Guards protecting the hostage but outside the cell and Cadmus Agent are no match against the superior might of the Justice League of America.

The Justice League of America is new but the members were all experience heroes that have been fighting to protect the innocent for years, it is enough experience to beat Cadmus and their army of Supervillains.

Barry Allen is their finest leader, Oliver and Sara is his experience second in command as well Kara plus it is enough to defeat Lex Luthor and his rogue army.

The 2 teams got to the ground floor of the warehouse, 4 Cadmus armed guard were pointing guns at Martha, Lois and her son.

"Now, drop your weapon" says Cadmus Agent #4 as no one respond. "I said drop it!" Cadmus Agent #4 shouted. "We'll kill her" says Cadmus Agent #5 without any respond. "Believe me, we'll do it!" Cadmus Agent #6 shouted.

"I believe you" says Wally West/Kid Flash. "Sing Canary" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Sure thing" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

Dinah screams using her canary cry and all four Cadmus armed guards were incapacitated, the hostage were safe and as well as Clark's son.

"Thanks Alex, we owe you" says Lois Lane. "Who are these guys?" Martha Kent asked. "Friends of Supergirl and Superman" says Lucy Lane. "I was hoping Clark and Kara could have more than just her team as friend" says Lois Lane. "Me too, but we'll explain everything later" says Alex Danvers.

"Alright, let's get out of here and before Lex figures out what just happen" says Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick.

Therefore, the 2 team of heroes left the warehouse to return back to National City and Wally sends a photograph of Martha Kent, Lois Lane and her child to Barry to inform him that the hostage has been rescue and unharmed.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter: Barry decides to send the entire team to rescue Kara before she could be executed in Washington D.C in front of the public.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Rescue Mission

**Chapter 6 – Rescue Mission**

 **Earth 38**

Just 24 hours after Superman's family was rescue, Barry immediately inform Clark that his family is now safe and sound.

"Clark, good news and your family is safe also on their way back to the warehouse with your son" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thank you, I need to go there immediately and I'll be back" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Actually, you don't have to and they're coming to you" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Cisco and the rest of them were told to join up by morning after their mission, Cisco and the rest of the team along with Martha Kent, Lois Lane and her baby. Clark immediately hugged his family knowing that they're now safe and sound, but Barry is trying to come up with the plan to rescue Kara before she is executed only if they knew where to find the execution site and Barry could come up with a rescue plan.

"So, what now?" Alex Danvers asked to Barry. "We need to get Kara back, but if only we knew where the Cadmus Agent are taking Kara" says Maggie Sawyer. "Cisco can vibe her location and hopefully when the execution could begin" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, I can do that and I just something personal to Kara" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

"Take this, the House of El bracelet that Kara wore and I believe it is personal to Kara" says Alex Danvers. "How will you know where she is?" Lucy Lane asked. "Well, Cisco has to take peak and see the surrounding area" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Cisco holds the bracelet in his hand and close his eyes, the Vibe works and Cisco can see Kara stepping into what looks like to be a military compound but Cisco saw not just a firing squad and there is also nuclear missile including mountains.

[Cisco Gasp] [Exhale] "Cisco, what do you see?" Alex Danvers asked. "I did see Kara, but she is believed to be at a military compound surrounded by mountains and there is nuclear missile as well" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe explained. "Military compound and Nuclear Missile, that could be the Rocky Mountains" says Alex Danvers.

"What about the time of her execution?" Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman asked. "Um…oh shit, we got 24 hours for that" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe as he looks at the time on his watch. "Lex is already aware of it, we don't have time to get Kara out of there and escape back to National City" says Lucy Lane.

"We will hijack their aircraft, every military base must have aircraft to come and go" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Sara is right, if there is one aircraft then we hijacked it" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"We won't allow that psychopath to kill Kara, we will rescue Kara and we won't let anyone stop us" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "We're going to need a blueprint of the facility" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"I believe I've got that covered" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter as he shows the blueprint. "Nice work, Martian Manhunter" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe.

Barry and the team look into the blueprint of the military base at the Rocky Mountains, there is a hidden hangar on top of the mountains for any planes to come and go with a classified security clearance.

So, Barry needs to take the team to hijack the right plane that will be heading for the Rocky Mountains.

"Okay, now we need to find the right plane that is heading for the Rocky Mountains" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Well, there is a military airfield somewhere near Midvale" says Alex Danvers. "That's good enough" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

The team immediately pack their stuff for a rescue mission, all teams left the warehouse in National City but before they could leave the warehouse and Winn notices that Max was long gone.

"Guys, Max is gone" says Winn Schott Jr. "I'm going to kill him" says Alex Danvers. "Forget about him, we will handle him later" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Kara is the main priority" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Come on, we need to focus on saving Kara" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

Therefore, the Justice League of America and Supergirl's team immediately head out to Midvale Military Air Base they must hijack the plane then head for the Rocky Mountains. Cisco's equipment is now recharged, the team immediately head out by truck to head for Midvale Air Base to hijack an airbase that is heading for the Rocky Mountain.

The combine alliance reaches the Midvale Military Air Base, the Cadmus is controlling the base and the combine alliance with the Justice League of America upfront to lead the attack.

"So, that's Midvale Air Base?" John Diggle/Spartan asked. "Yup, I used to visit the place a lot but now that Cadmus is going to use it as their own airfield and I'm not going to another visitor's pass again" says Alex Danvers. "Once we nailed Lex Luthor, everything will be back to the way it was" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Let's hope so, but Lex will always find a way to create havoc" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "So be it, my only strength is goodness and nothing or no one is going to get the better of us if goodness is our strength" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"It's good to have you back, Barry" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Likewise, Ollie" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After a few minutes of recon on the air base, the alliance immediately infiltrate the airbase to hijack a C-130 Transport plane that was transferring supplies to the military compound in the Rocky Mountain.

The team disguise the truck to be a supply truck, the alliance enters the airbase without any troubles and the alliance immediately hijack the C-130 Transport plane heading for the Rocky Mountains.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to hijack a military plane" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "Me too" says Rene Ramirez. "Come on, let's get this done" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

The combine hero alliance manages to easily hijack a C-130 Transport aircraft, the plane was about to be taken off from the airfield and the team hijack the plane right underneath the Cadmus noses.

"Well, that was easy enough" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Yeah, but saving Kara and get her out back to safety will be harder" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Barry's right, get some rest and it is going to be a long trip" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

It took about several hours to get to the Rocky Mountains, some of the members were fast asleep after a long trip.

By night time, the team that hijack the supply transport plane arrive at the Rocky Mountains. The plan is to let Team Arrow disguise as Cadmus soldiers, the rest will quietly infiltrate the base once the plane touch down to find the cell block and the alliance arrive at the base just a few hours before Kara's execution.

The team split up and Barry will lead the rest to find the cell block, there is only one place that the team can find is the place where the Cadmus is stored Kryptonite and that could be where Kara is kept.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel asked. "Where there is Kryptonite, there is always be Kryptonian and Kara's here believe me" says Alex Danvers. "Alright, let's go and quietly" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, the team immediately head for the ground level where they believe Kara is being kept there because they have just until dawn to get her out. As the team was trying to avoid being spotted, Cisco immediately overheard one of the Cadmus talking about the time change of Kara's execution.

"Guys, we got a problem and Kara will be executed by midnight" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "We need to act fast" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

[Talking over the coms] "Oliver, come in" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Barry, did you find Kara yet?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Yes, but we got another problem and Kara will be executed by midnight" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Damn, we can't run from it now and we need take position at the execution sites" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Yes, but your team needs to find the execution squad and take their uniform" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I understand" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

As the rest of the team is now getting ready to take position, team Arrow went to find where the firing squad that was task to kill Kara and the alliance have just 3 hours to make their plan into action.

"Ollie, l believe can hear the firing squad in this room" says Thea Queen/Speedy. "Okay, let's get it done quietly" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Then, team Arrow not including Dinah Drake enter the room to silently take down the firing squad in order to take their uniform. It took 10 minutes to stealth kill the firing squad, luckily no one heard it and team Arrow quickly wear the firing squad's uniform.

By 11:30pm, 8 supervillains of Kara's rogue gallery are already arrived by helicopter to see Kara being executed and among them is Livewire, Silver Banshee, Scorcher and also Jailer.

"Great, Kara's villains are here to witness her execution" says Alex Danvers. "I can tell one of them is Livewire, I fought her with Kara and I don't know the rest" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Scorcher and Jailer, Scorcher is like a living flame" says Alex Danvers. "Really, I guess that's my competition" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

"That other women are Maxima, she…I believe I slept with her" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "You have a terrible judge of relationship" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Kara too, I assume you have the same terrible judge of relationship Barry" says Lucy Lane.

"A little bit, but my field General does have a terrible judge of a relationship. My point is that the right women or men is always there with you, you just have to realize it" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Perhaps you're right" says James Olsen/Guardian as he looks at Lucy.

By midnight, team Arrow disguise as firing squad march to their position and Kara was being brought into the sites.

"Hey Danvers, happy to be executed" says Leslie Willis/Livewire. "It's a shame your cousin isn't here, I still believe he is worthy to be my husband" says Maxima. "My cousin will never marry you" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Alright, let's get this over with" says Cadmus Officer. "Squad, firing position" says Cadmus Sergeant as the firing squad took position. "Have a nice ride to hell, Kara" says Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee. "Squad, fire!" Cadmus Sergeant ordered. "Fire!" Cadmus Sergeant shouted with no response.

"I said fire, dammit!" Cadmus Sergeant shouted again and still no response. "My turn, asshole" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

Dinah jump on one of HUMVEE and scream as loud as she can, Dinah's Canary cry paralyzed the Cadmus Agent including the Supervillains.

"Damn, I thought your voice can scream louder" says Leslie Willis/Livewire. "Me too" says Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee.

The Justice League of America along with team Supergirl made their attack, Martian Manhunter along with Mon-El, Caitlin and Cisco quickly got to Kara to set her free.

"Kara, are you okay?" Mon-El asked. "Yes, thanks for coming" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl as Kara and Mon-El kiss each other. "Really lovebirds, do you have to kiss at this time?" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe asked.

"Come on, let's get out of here now" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "He's right, back to the aircraft" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "We will be back you freak" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

Now the Justice League of America immediately head back to the transport aircraft, the Cadmus were chasing them but the entire group got to the plane with Kara and now lifting off from the base to return back to National City.

"Thanks, Barry for coming to save me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Anytime Girl of Steel, now let's head back to National City" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

By dawn, the alliance returns back to National City and their headquarters in the abandon warehouse. However, Barry has a feeling that this is only the beginning and Lex is going to find some way to retaliate.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter: The team will be heading for a wedding mayhem and the magical creature known as Mr.** **Mxyzptlk** **will return to get what he wants.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Wedding Mayhem

**Chapter 7 – Wedding Mayhem**

 **Earth 38**

Just 48 hours after the teams rescue mission, the team begin to rest for the moment before Lex and his Injustice Army begin to mobilize. Barry return back to Earth 1 to see Iris but leaving Oliver and Kara in charge for the time being, but Lex is going to send someone that can solely irritate Mon-El.

"Hey Oliver, where's Barry?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Went back to Earth 1, he says that Iris and him need to see a therapist probably for their future wedding" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Oh, so that just leaves— "You and me, we will be taking command during Barry's absence" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"That's good to know, I'm happy for him" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Me too, you should do the same with Mon-El" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Maybe I should" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Suddenly, a beam of light just enters the warehouse and it is none other than Mr. Mxyzptlk the magical creature that Kara despise.

"Hello, Kara Zor-El and I'm back for you my love" says Mr. Mxyzptlk. "Oh shit, not you again" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Kara, who the hell is he?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Mr. Mxyzptlk, he wanted to marry me last year which I refused" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Yes, but I'm not letting this go my love" says Mr. Mxyzptlk.

"She's not going anywhere" says Mon-El/Valor. "Well, it's a pity that Lex has just give the supervillains the nuclear launch codes and I have one of them" says Mr. Mxyzptlk as he shows the nuclear launch codes on his hand. "Great, we need to act fast" says Ray Palmer/The A.T.O.M. "Okay, I'm not letting Kara go just like that" says Mon-El/Valor.

"I'll go" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "No, I'm not letting you go with this guy" says Mon-El/Valor. "Well, I guess a humiliation is fitting for you" says Mr. Mxyzptlk as Mon-El was stripped from his clothes.

"Oh my…I did not see that coming" says Amaya Jiwe/Vixen as Vixen look away. "Now, I can save the rest of the embarrassment but you Kara Zor-El must marry me then if the marriage is successful then I will hand over the launch codes including the codes to disarm it" Mr. Mxyzptlk explained. "See you later, my love and I'll give you until tonight" says Mr. Mxyzptlk as he disappears.

Kara knew this is going to be the last straw, Barry did inform the members of the magical creature that Kara first encounter and now they got the real picture.

"So, that's the magical creature that give you so much trouble" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Yup, I keep telling him I don't like him but he refuses" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Have you tried punching or kicking him?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Tried that, it didn't work again" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"I'm going to kill him" says Mon-El/Valor. "First things first, wear some clothes Mon-El" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe as he throws a T-Shirt and pants. "Lex is going to launch those nukes on us, probably killing the citizen in the process" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Kara, I know you don't like him as much as you don't want to see the nukes kills innocent life but we can't trust that Imp" says Lucy Lane. "Okay, I need a time out right now" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Kara, we can't— "Let her be, she's been through quite enough" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "That imp cannot be trusted, he's not going to give up that codes so easily" says Alex Danvers. "How about we let Kara and Oliver be the judge of that?" Caitlin Snow asked. "Maybe you're right" says Alex Danvers.

"Clark, how come you're not intervene?" Lois Lane asked. "Hey, that's Kara's life not mine and I can't intervene with someone's love" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "You're an idiot, you know that but you're my idiot" says Lois Lane. "It's good to have you back, Lois" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

Kara immediately jumps on the bed, Oliver notices that Kara was exhausted after being a superheroine for the past 15 years.

"Long day, isn't it?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked as he gives Kara a cup of coffee. "Yeah, I take it that you and Barry have even longer days than I am" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Well, sometimes it cannot be avoided and everything happens for a reason but if you really want to do this then I know a way" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Care to share it?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "You wouldn't like it if I did tell you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Try me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Accept his offer for now, once we've got the codes and we'll bust through the wedding to save you" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "That's a terrible idea, Ollie" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Which is the only best idea you're going to get, look the last time one of my own enemies try to steal every bride in Star City and the only way I did lure one of my enemies is to disguise myself and also Felicity as a wedding couple" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow explained.

"I think you should get remarried like Barry did" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Maybe I should, but I don't think Felicity wanted to after all that has been happening" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "You should too, get married" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Okay, I'll do it if it can get you off my back" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "See, you just need to have some faith that's all" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "You wouldn't take no for an answer, won't you?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked.

"I tend not to, it's part of my charm" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "It's not that charming" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

After a brief period of discussion, Kara has no other option but go forward with Oliver's plan to being Mr. Mxyzptlk bride.

"Oliver, what did you say to her?" Alex Danvers asked. "Well, I did give her plan to dispose that Imp by accepting that Imp's proposal" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "That's a terrible idea" says Maggie Sawyer. "Which is the only idea we have right now" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "You know if it makes everyone feel better, Mon-El will disguise as one of the guest and Alex will disguise as the bridesmaid" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"Well, if everyone is going then we need to get a proper wedding garment" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "I believe I brought enough wedding clothes for everyone" says Felicity Smoak. "Alright, let's get dressed" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Therefore, the team immediately got ready for the wedding since it will be starting tonight and Oliver will be Kara's escort.

As the team begin to prepare, Mr. Mxyzptlk sends a letter of the address for the wedding location which is located at L-Corp in National City.

"So, the wedding location is at L-Corp" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "This is probably the dumbest idea you two have come up with" says Lucy Lane. "We got no other choice" says Ray Palmer/A.T.O.M. "Let's go" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

Therefore, the team immediately got into a vehicle to L-Corp for the wedding and one team will help Supergirl while the rest will locate any information that could be useful. However, Mon-El was not to be seen since it will jeopardize the mission and Oliver is not risking it but when the time is right then Mon-El can bust in.

"Wow, we look dashing in a wedding clothes" says Amaya Jiwe/Vixen. "I've never been in a wedding before, this is my first time" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "Then, you can get used to it" says Amaya Jiwe/Vixen.

Therefore, one team is now escorting Kara into the building and the other team will act as backup just in case if the situation turns south.

"Kara Zor-El, my love it's good to see you" says Mr. Mxyzptlk. "Likewise, I'm only here because you promise that no one can get hurt" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "As I promised…I suppose this is your escort?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked. "Yes, I'm Oliver Queen and this is Felicity Smoak my wife" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Welcome, it is so glad for your friends to join the party" says Mr. Mxyzptlk. "Likewise, Mon-El couldn't come though" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "I can't imagine why, but let's not waste any longer my love" says Mr. Mxyzptlk as he took Kara away.

"Well, that Imp sure is fast when it comes to wedding" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "You don't say Ollie" says Thea Queen/Speedy. "I feel sorry for Kara" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "Don't worry, we'll be there for her" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Meanwhile, the other team is now receiving the nuclear launch codes and the codes to disarm the warhead but Mon-El feel like he should be the one in that wedding to punch that Imp.

"You love Kara, don't you?" John Diggle/Spartan asked. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if Kara wants to accept me" says Mon-El/Valor. "You need to confront her, if you waited too long then you won't have her" says John Diggle/Spartan.

"You sounded like you have experience in this kind of relationship" says Mon-El/Valor. "When Lyla and I meet, it was merely as an informant and we started to bond little from time to time. After we got married, we've been going into intense pressure as Lyla and I help Team Arrow to protect the city. When I was in prison, Lyla couldn't bear to raise the baby alone and no matter what happen both of us face danger together" John Diggle/Spartan explained.

"So, what's your point?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "You need to approach her and tell Kara that you love her" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Do you think it will work?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Sometimes, but it's better than being silent and before you know it the moment passes" says John Diggle/Spartan.

"Maybe I will" says Mon-El/Valor. "Hey, was those guys supposed to be here?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked as she saw a group of Cadmus loading some crates. "I don't think so, let's take it down together" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

The second team lead by John Diggle and Wally West went to investigate the Cadmus agent station within L-Corp, the team quietly follow the Cadmus Agent into the L-Corp and hopefully the first team could keep the Imp busy.

Meanwhile, Kara is then reunited with an old friend slash enemy and her name is none other than Lena Luthor.

"Hey Alex, who is that woman?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "That's Lena Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp plus she and Kara has an unusual friend slash enemy relationship" says Alex Danvers. "I could imagine" says Felicity Smoak. "Do you think Kara trust her?" Amaya Jiwe/Vixen asked. "Well, you have to ask Kara and I still can't understand it" says Alex Danvers.

Kara is glad to see Lena, but she can't tell if Lena is being good or bad and this is going to create a confusion for Kara and her friends.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kara" says Lena Luthor. "I've been shot by Cadmus, sent into another universe and return to stop this madness" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Then, Lena took Kara to the backstage to give her secret information and Kara is still believe she could trust her.

"Listen, Kara there are Cadmus Agent position on the basement floor and they're waiting to kill everyone here plus the Medusa virus is now with Lex. Lex is planning to use for a massacre of alien somewhere in America, but I don't know where plus Scorcher and Maxima is already here waiting" Lena Luthor explained.

After that, Lena Luthor left the room and the team enter the room afterwards.

"Kara, what was going on?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Cadmus Agent is now at the basement floor trying to wait for me and then kill me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Kara, you can't trust her" Alex Danvers protested. "Alex, I still believe her and I know that this information I have right here is crucial" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"You know, why don't we wait for Barry to get back then discuss the information?" Felicity Smoak asked. "Yeah, but for now and we need to take care the Cadmus Agent in the basement floor" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Thea, you need— "I don't need to alert the second team because they just uncovered it right now" says Thea Queen/Speedy. "Tell them to attack" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Meanwhile in the basement floor of L-Corp, the Second team found the Cadmus Agent along with Scorcher and Maxima.

"Are you kidding me, Scorcher and Maxima is here too?" Lucy Lane asked. "You know something about these ladies?" Martin Stein asked. "Yes, Scorcher is living fire and Maxima is believe that she could be a worthy wife to Superman which Kara dislike" says Lucy Lane. "I guess Firestorm can take out Scorcher while the rest of the us took down Maxima" says Ray Palmer/A.T.O.M.

"Well, if they decide to go up and our first team must be quickly alerted" says Wally West/Kid Flash. "Yeah, Heatwave and Firestorm can take down Scorcher" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Sure boss, I'll take care of that woman" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

Then, John Diggle and Wally West's second team immediately make their attempt to stop the Cadmus Agent before they unleashed an ambush on Kara if Kara refuse to accept the proposal for Mxyzptlk.

Mick blast away Scorcher with the help of Firestorm, Scorcher and Maxima isn't familiar with this type of heroes since the Earth-1 hero has more than enough experience to fight Scorcher and Maxima.

"I don't remember the Girl of Steel receive friends stronger than we are" says Scorcher. "News flash, we have enough experience to take down any army in the world" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary. "That's right, our leader is the finest of any heroes you can imagine" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

The fighting continues, Scorcher and Maxima faces the full ferocity of the combine alliance of the Justice League of America.

However, Scorcher immediately blast a hole and enters the main ground floor to kill all of the guest.

"Mxyzptlk, get this proposal over with it and we're being attacked" says Scorcher as Firestorm hits her again. "You…you lied to me?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked in confusion. "Oh, don't be dramatic" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl as Kara punch Mxyzptlk.

"Nice punch" says Felicity Smoak. "Thanks" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Now, let's get these people out of here" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Mxyzptlk manage to get up on his feet, the team immediately regroup to stop him and both sides is now on collision course.

However, the 3 supervillains of Supergirl along with Cadmus Agent didn't quite got the experience or technology to defeat the well experience Justice League of America who have been fighting from criminals to metahumans and aliens for years.

Eventually, the Cadmus Agent retreat and the supervillains were capture to be taken back to the hideout.

"You know what, I'm not going to another wedding like that unless if I'm invited" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Well, maybe you can come to Barry's wedding and he still needs to announce the date" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

"Maybe we will" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.


	8. Chapter 8 - Lena Luthor

**Chapter 8 – Lena Luthor**

 **Earth 38**

2 days after the conflict in L-Corp, Barry return back to assume command and Kara want to discuss with Barry about Kara's friend slash enemy relationship with Lena Luthor. Kara and Lena has relationship as friend slash enemy, Kara discuss this matter with Barry along with Oliver and Sara.

"So, you're saying that this Lena Luthor woman is giving us a critical information to you and some of your team has their doubts?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yes, but I don't know because a part of me saying that I should trust her and another shouldn't" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Well, she is the daughter to Lillian Luthor— "Actually, adoptive daughter to be precise" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Same thing Kara, but look sometimes you need to go beyond the boundaries to do it and take Barry for example, he recruited his nemesis Captain Cold and it was uneasy alliance but Barry live through that trust" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow explained.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't know" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "So, tell us about the Medusa Virus thing" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "It's a weapon that my birth father created, it was design to kill alien, I found out about it a few years ago and honestly I don't even know if my birth parents even done such a thing" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl explained.

"Is this really my family's legacy?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Look Kara, you can't blame your parents for the bad choice they did and you have a new family so you have to stick with it" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

After that, Kara went out with her family and friends to get some breakfast inside National City even though the city is still firmly under Lex Luthor's control including Metropolis.

"Wow, you have Supergirl coffee brand too" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "When that's even a thing?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "A few years ago, I think" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "See Ollie, if you save Star City then you will have one" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry order a Supergirl coffee too same for his team, it was a risk to hide inside an enemy territory but it was a worth the risk to Kara at least.

"Kara, this is the worse idea you have ever come up with" says Lois Lane. "How come you're agreeing on this?" Alex Danvers asked. "Well for starters, this is her home and I always wanted to taste their new coffee brand" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I did call someone before we got here, it's Cat Grant" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "You called your boss here?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yes…oh, there she is" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Keira, you've been missing out on work" says Cat Grant. "So, who are the rest of your friends?" Cat Grant asked. "Mr. Allen, it's nice to see you again" says Cat Grant.

"Likewise, these people are my friends and allies. We've come here to Kara get her citizenship back" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I see, I knew one-day Supergirl will return and I have my hopes on that" says Cat Grant. "Thank you, Miss Grant" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Well, Lena Luthor is now under house arrest and she can't leave her office/apartment for any reason" says Cat Grant.

"That's surprising" says Alex Danvers. "No kidding, I normally like to blame her for what happen to you Kiera" says Cat Grant. "No, but we're trying to figure out about this uneasy friendship" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"It's good to see you again, Kiera" says Cat Grant. "You too, Miss Grant" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Suddenly, Livewire along with Silver Banshee and a few Metallo robots attack the coffee shop which it doesn't surprise the Justice League since Kara did alert them.

"Miss Grant, you're coming with us" says Leslie Willis/Livewire. "Never in a million year" Cat Grant challenges the villainess. "Tempted, now I'm getting my jolts— "Let her go" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

"Hey all American Barbie doll, I know you would show up and you bring your color friends" says Leslie Willis/Livewire. "She's here because this is her home, the Justice League will fight side by side with Supergirl to the end" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Well, you guys will die with her this time" says Leslie Willis/Livewire. "Like hell girly, so we're not handing skirt to your boss" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "Suit yourself" says Leslie Willis/Livewire.

However, Heatwave let loose his weapon first and the fighting begins while the civilian flees for their lives.

Livewire want to kill Cat Grant because Livewire was fired for giving bad publicity to Supergirl, but now Kara has friend who will fight side by side with her to the end.

Supergirl along with her cousin, Mon-El, Green Arrow, The Flash and White Canary fought Livewire, Silver Banshee is now taking a rematch with Black Canary but Silver Banshee doesn't have any real martial art or close quarter combat training meaning the Black Canary can easily defeat Silver Banshee.

The rest of the team fight a group of robots known as Metallo, Livewire wasn't an easy villain to defeat but Oliver and Sara manage to dodge her electrical whip. Kara is having a hard time fighting Livewire, but Barry is always there to lend Kara a hand and Livewire didn't think about the combine strength of the Justice League of America.

However, Livewire and the Metallo robots retreat but leaving Silver Banshee behind to fight alone.

"Looks like you're fighting us alone" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm going to kill you Kara" says Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee. "Stop it, Siobhan and this is not the answer" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Never— [Arrow shots] [Thud] "Sleepy time" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog.

Therefore, the team return back to their hideout and brought Silver Banshee as well possibly for Interrogation.

Winn try to talk Siobhan since she was his ex-girlfriend, the team believe it will be a good start for the interrogation.

"So, how did it go?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "I try man, but she doesn't like me anymore" says Winn Schott Jr. "I can't talk to her because she hates me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I'll talk to her" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry decides to talk to Siobhan this time, Barry has been out of the Speed Force being a good person and also an honest person. Barry knows that goodness is his strength, Barry wonders why did Siobhan hate Kara and he will have his answer.

"Oh, I thought it was Kara but you're the one that save her while she was falling from the top of the building" says Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee. "Yes, my first arrival on this earth was an accident and I save her which it took me time to understand the whole situation" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I don't get it, why do you trust her?" Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee asked.

"She's— "An alien yes, I know but she is so cute and adorable for me to hate her" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Don't be fool, sometimes she can— "Evil no, it wasn't her and Kara has some similarities with me. I was once brainwashed by a metahuman that made me crazy, just like Kara and I did a lot of horrible things. However, I continue my hero work and slowly I've gain back the people's trust" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

"Kara and I have been in the same situation, she trusted me as well I trusted her" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, what did you want?" Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee asked. "I need to know exactly what's Lex role" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I don't know anything, but I do know that he's keeping his adoptive sister under house arrest and completely isolated which it is not her apartment" Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee explained.

"Do you know where it is?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "No, but it is mostly somewhere in the Eastern Seaboard and also it's closer to a naval port" says Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee.

After that, Barry return back to the team to tell them since it is not much of an information that he has right now.

"So, what did you got?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Yeah, Lena Luthor is currently being under house arrest and isolated somewhere near the Eastern Seaboard" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I told you so" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl muttered. "Okay, but where should we look?" Maggie Sawyer asked.

"Well, Miami is a good place to start but we need to be accurate about this" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Well, we could make a search in Lena's apartment" says Winn Schott Jr. "It's good place to start, Kara will take a lead on this one" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Alright, Kara choose your team" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Kara choose Guardian, Black Canary, Kid Flash, Wild Dog, Spartan and Speedy to Lena's apartment which is her office.

The team will infiltrate Lena's apartment, Kara and Kid Flash carry the other team members to the roof of Lena's apartment but this time Diggle doesn't have to throw up.

"So…now, you didn't throw up?" Wally West/Kid Flash asked. "Yeah, because I rather have Supergirl carry me than your brother in law" says John Diggle/Spartan. "Come on Dig, lighten up" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

The team enters Lena's room virtually unopposed, the team search every inch of the room but found nothing until the room phone suddenly ring.

"This is Lena's office, please leave a message" says voicemail. "Hello front desk, I'm Lex Luthor and I'm transferring Lena from her office to Midvale plus I will unleash the Medusa virus on National City and Metropolis then the entire world so that no one can stand in my way" says Lex Luthor.

"Wally, can you check that last voicemail and when was it send?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Sure, I can" says Wally West/Kid Flash.

Wally take a look at the last voicemail, but Wally was shock because the last voicemail was send just yesterday.

"It was send yesterday" says Wally West/Kid Flash. "Come on, let's get out of here" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Then, the team return back to their hideout to brief on the situation and it turns out that Lena is now at Midvale.

"Did you find anything?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yes, it seems that Lena is being held in Midvale and it is believe that the Medusa virus is there to be unleashed" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Oh, that's great" says Alex Danvers. "Lex wanted to kill us in a single blast" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

"No, he's not going to unleash unless we got there" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Actually, Kara you will be taking the team to Midvale since it is where you grew up" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You're asking me to take the team to save my home?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked.

"Yup, but bring some extra firepower just in case" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Yeah, maybe you're right" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Therefore, Kara took about 10 members including Heatwave and Jesse Quick to save Lena and also Midvale.

The team immediately head for Midvale since it is located between Metropolis and National City, Midvale is where Kara grow up and Lex is probably hiding Lena somewhere near Kara's old school also it is where the Medusa virus is located as well.

Kara and Kid Flash carry the team to Midvale, the distance from National City to Midvale is that far and both teams got to the location where Lena's being kept. Kara immediately sighted some activity just West of her old school, the team immediately went there to see what's going on and it turns the information that the team receive was 100% correct plus there is an underground base.

"Okay, now we know where Lena are and we don't who that woman is" says Thea Queen/Speedy. "I know her, she called herself Roulette a businesswoman who runs an illegal alien fight club" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Oh, that makes a lot sense" says Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick.

"They got scorcher and livewire, Heatwave and Firestorm can deal it" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "On it, boss" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

Then, the team went into action against Roulette and immediately blast their way into the underground base. The Cadmus Agent try to block them but the team easily defeats the Cadmus Agent, Roulette along with Scorcher and Livewire were alerted so they went to confront them, the team confront the villains as they approach to the prison cell.

"You should never have come back" says Roulette. "Hey, Supergirl is back because this is her home and no one will stop her" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "So be it" says Leslie Willis/Livewire. "Burn, you freak!" Mick Rory/Heatwave shouted.

The team fought Roulette along with Livewire and Scorcher, the fighting was intense and Roulette knew that if everything fails then they will unleash the Medusa Virus.

As Roulette along with Livewire and Scorcher were about to be defeated, Roulette immediately launch a missile warhead with the Medusa Virus and set course for National City.

"You're too late, the missile will kill thousands of people in National City" says Roulette. "Go, Supergirl and we got this" says Dinah Drake/Black Canary.

Supergirl immediately chase the Missile back to National City, Kara immediately warn Barry about what's coming.

[Talking over the coms] "Kara, what's going on and there is a missile coming here?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yes, it is loaded with the Medusa Virus and I'm going to stop that missile hopefully sending it towards the atmosphere" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Good luck, partner" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Kara immediately speed up her flying towards the missile, Kara use every bit of her strength to pull the missile upward towards the atmosphere and this is Kara's chance to free her city from suffering.

The missile immediately diverts to the atmosphere, the people of National City can see Supergirl bravely took the missile to the atmosphere and then let it go.

The missile exploded above the earth, the Medusa Virus is now out of reach of the earth and it won't kill anyone.

Kara was falling towards the ground but Superman manage to get her down to safety with the help from the Flash.

"Thanks for the help, guys" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Hey, what are friends for" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Kara, the people are clapping right now to know that you're still alive and return to save them" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow as the people of National cheer Kara and to welcome her back.

On the next day, the Mayor of National City welcome back Supergirl along with her allies for saving not just Midvale but National City as well. Livewire along with Scorcher and Roulette is now back behind bars as well the other captured villains like Silver Banshee and Toy Man. 2 days later, the city of Metropolis was freed from Lex Luthor's control for good this time and the war is far from over.

 **Sorry for the late update, but that's all.**

 **The next chapter: Lex Luthor will soon suit up for his last battle, Kara and Mon-El will soon go into a couple's therapy before getting married. Lena will also prove useful to help Kara in the last fight with Lex Luthor.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Maxwell Lord

**Chapter 9 – Maxwell Lord**

 **Earth 38**

One week after Kara got back her citizenship back, the team decide that only to end this war is to defeated Lex Luthor for good and the Justice League will be with Kara right to the end. Lex is determined to finish this war, but Barry knows that Kara and her team along with the Justice League will end Lex tyranny for good.

The Justice League team members got to stay in a new temporarily apartment, it is where Kara lives and now the team will stay there to help Kara defeat Lex Luthor then restore peace and order to this earth.

"Oh my god, Kara" says Alex Danvers as she saw Kara eating 3 boxes of Donuts. "Alex, if the next box of donut is not on my hand then I'll melt your face" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Damn it blonde, don't you get fat?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "I believe Kara's metabolism is exactly the same as Barry" says Caitlin Snow.

"Wait, don't tell me that Barry eat as much as Kara does?" Maggie Sawyer asked. "Okay, we won't tell you" says Winn Schott Jr. "That's not good" says Lucy Lane. "So, Lex is still on loose same as Maxwell Lord" says Lois Lane. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill him" says Alex Danvers. "Don't bother, he's probably will find a way to elude that" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I think Kara and I could use a couple's therapy" says Mon-El/Valor. "Maybe your right, we do need one" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Can't you lovebirds just get married the way Red did?" Mick Rory/Heatwave asked. "It's not that simple, Mick" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel.

"Yeah, you have to go through couple's therapy first" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "We'll see soon enough" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "So, what are we going to do with Maxwell Lord?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "Well, we need to know where he is for starters" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Winn will hack the traffic cams with the help of Cisco and Felicity, now that you guys are no longer fugitive" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Suddenly, a doorbell just rang and Barry decides to let Kara took a peak first before opening the door.

"It's Max, I can see him" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I'll get him" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, Barry immediately speed up and put Max on the floor with everyone surrounding him including Supergirl.

"Max, give all of us one good reason to trust you after you try to escape" says Renee Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Okay, this isn't the best reunion but— "I can burn you right now, you can share an urn with the rest of the corpse" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Okay, I have a vital information that I need to share" says Maxwell Lord.

"Come on, let's bring him back to the hideout" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "You're right, but first" says Alex Danvers as she punches Max to put him to sleep.

Then, the alliance brought Max to same cell that Alex put him and before talking about the information he has.

"So, what do we do with him this time?" Mick Rory/Heatwave asked. "I say the Heat guy burn him into crisp" says Lucy Lane. "Well that's a first" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

"Well, if the information that Max has is legit then we follow if not then Alex or Mick get their chances" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "He better talks, because I know a thousand way to kill him with just my index figure" says Alex Danvers.

Meanwhile further to Washington D.C, Lex Luthor and his mother is trying to finish their WMD's in hopes to crush Supergirl and her allies.

"Mother, is the weapon ready yet?" Lex Luthor asked. "Almost my son, it's a shame that your sister is not here and she could the perfect General for you" says Lillian Luthor. "Mister Edge, how are we on tracking down Supergirl?" Lex Luthor asked. "Not yet, she's still in National City same for Superman" says Morgan Edge.

"Keep me updated" says Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor is building a weapon build from a Kryptonian equipment, the Cadmus Agent that supports him are ready to take the fight with the heroes but little do they know that the Earth-1 heroes has one thing that Lex doesn't have which is hope and family support.

Back in National City, the team begins to hear what Maxwell Lord has to say but if he betrays them then Mick Rory will barbeque him.

"So, am I allowed to speak without fearing of becoming a charcoal barbeque?" Maxwell Lord asked. "Fine, you better talk" says Mick Rory/Heatwave as he sits down. "Okay, Lex Luthor just retrofitted and experimented a Kryptonian alien equipment to create a super weapon to take you and your cousin down. He believes that you will meet him at D.C for a final showdown" Maxwell Lord explained.

"Max, you do realize you try to escape or flee every time that happen" Barry Allen/The Flash reminded. "Yes, I'm aware of it but it is all probably cause and my purpose was to defeat Supergirl not killed her" says Maxwell Lord. "Barry, it's your called" says Alex Danvers.

Barry approach to Max slowly, Barry has just spent 6 months in a Speed Force prison for a crime he commits and he's change to become a better person.

"For now, we will agree but you don't get paid for your service so no tricks" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Absolutely, Mister Allen" says Maxwell Lord. "But I will let Mick Barbeque you" says Barry Allen/The Flash as Max nodded.

Therefore, Barry agrees to Max's information but for now and he has Oliver along with his team to watch. As the alliance work on how to defeat Lex, Winn decides to interact with the Earth-1 tech support.

"You must be Winn, I'm Cisco Ramone or Vibe, this is Felicity Smoak or Overwatch and Curtis Holt or Mister Terrific" says Cisco Ramone/Vibe. "Hi, um…Barry says you guys might be able to help me because the Cadmus Agent has upgrade their security system" says Winn Schott Jr. "Well, yes but you shouldn't be shy to ask and we're friendly so we'll help" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific.

"Sweet, come on" says Winn Schott Jr with excitement. "I like this guy already" Cisco Ramone/The Vibe whispered.

Cisco along with Curtis and Felicity work with Winn to decode Cadmus security, this is first Winn has ever felt happy since meeting Superman.

Meanwhile, Clark is somehow curious the fact that Barry's earth doesn't have same effect as his earth here so Clark decides to asked Barry.

"Barry, I just wanted to thank you for everything you and your team done for us" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Clark in my world, it's been 4 years and not a single government agency has ever barge into my doorstep to arrest my team and I intend to keep it that way" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"No wonder, Kara look to you as an older brother she never has" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "I look to her as a sister I never have, I will help every step of the way" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"I wish my world is just like yours" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "You can't, my experience is that you have to let people be the judge and hope for the best also do you best to make the world a better place but any of us can do more harm than good" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"He's right, I teach him that the hard way" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Kara have some amazing friends, if she trusts you guys then I should too" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

After that, Kara will personally take command the team and Oliver will command the support team just in case.

Barry will be following Kara in every mission to make sure his partner got back safely, Barry knows that he can't trust Maxwell Lord and for now Barry will agree with it.

"Alright, we need head for a warehouse in New York City and there is a weapons sale happening soon so there is a chance that Lillian will be there" says Maxwell Lord. "Alright, Kara will be leading the main team while Oliver will be the support team" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I don't necessary think we need a support team" says Maxwell Lord.

"Then, we don't need you and I'll let Mick Barbeque" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "She's right" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "Fine, let's get this over with" says Maxwell Lord.

Therefore, Barry and Kara along with the main team consist of Black Canary, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wild Dog and Vixen will be going first while Oliver will use the support team as back up in case they needed.

The team got to the warehouse that night, the place was guarded with about a battalion of mercenary's soldiers because it is believed to be a weapons sale or dealers happening tonight. Maxwell Lord's information was correct, the team immediately blast their way into the warehouse and the mercenary soldier didn't stand a chance.

Lillian Luthor was there but she was ready to fight them, Lillian knows that her daughter will never be the same as her son Lex.

"You shouldn't have come back, Supergirl" says Lillian Luthor. "This is my home, I have every right to be here" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Well Max, you've done your job" says Lillian Luthor as he approaches Lillian. "You damn bastard" says Amaya Jiwe/Vixen. "It's just business" says Maxwell Lord.

However, Barry knew this would happen and he still has Oliver's support team so they can come in to rescue them.

"That's a shame Max, because you didn't see this coming" says Barry Allen/The Flash as he shows a small remote. "What the hell is that?" Maxwell Lord asked.

[Gunshot] "What the— "Tell me something Max, do you really I just agree on something that you have so quickly and simple?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked.

Oliver and his team got Lillian surrounded on all sides, Max didn't see this coming because Max didn't know Barry Allen the way Kara did and now Max was fooled.

Lillian knew she couldn't count on Maxwell Lord, Lillian decides to unleash her Metallo Robots to fight Kara and her Earth-1 friends.

"Alright, let's kick some metal ass" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Right behind you" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Over 150 Metallo Robots fought 2 team of Superheroes and Vigilante, Lillian manage to escape leaving only Max to deal with the heroes but Max is now getting another punch from Alex Danvers again.

"That's going to leave a mark" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog. "Seriously, what the hell is he thinking?" James Olsen/Guardian asked. "Perhaps he wants to impress me, instead he gets my fist" says Alex Danvers. "You're a feisty girl, I like it" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"Thank you" says Alex Danvers. "Okay, come on let's get out of here" says Maggie Sawyer. "Yup, let's get these weapons checked out" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

After the mission was over, the team return back to National City and everyone was present also accounted plus Maxwell Lord is now behind bars.

"Well, that went different from what we expected or hoped" says Cisco Ramone/The Vibe. "Well, look on the bright side and you got some smuggled weapons also…what happen to him?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asked.

"Alex punch him again, this time for good" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm never dating him again" says Alex Danvers. "You know have Maggie, also I don't need to seduce you Alex" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"Wait…what?" James Olsen/Guardian asked. "Sara Lance here is gay to be honest" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "That's not good" says Eliza Danvers.

As the team begin their rest, Mon-El decides to propose to Kara and marrying her because Mon-El loves her with all of his heart.

"Mon-El, if you truly love Kara then you'll do it the way I did when proposing and come with me" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, Mon-El decides to quickly learn and sing the song called Running Home to You to propose to Kara.

Barry will be playing the piano for music, Mon-El will sing before proposing to Kara and they'll do it tonight.

"Kara, you're needed at CatCo rooftop right now" says Lucy Lane. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Kara immediately head for the Cat Company roof, but when she got there and she found Mon-El waiting for her.

"Mon-El, what are you doing here?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Well, I thought this is going to be easy for us but I don't want to wait any longer" says Mon-El/Valor as Barry plays the piano.

[Singing]

 _Mon-El: Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold, but I want you in it, every hour, every minute. This World can race far too fast, hard to see when it's all flying pass but it's clear now you're standing here now and I'm meant to be wherever you are next to me._

 _All I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you and all my life I promise to keep running home to you, keep running home to you._

Barry continue to play the piano, Mon-El immediately dance with Kara before showing her the wedding ring.

[Singing continues]

 _Mon-El: And I could see right from the start, right from the start that you would be my light in the dark, light in the dark. Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you._

 _All I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you and all my life I promise to keep running home, keep running home, home to you._

 _Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold but I want you in it every hour every minute._

Kara was shocked and awe when Mon-El present a diamond ring to her, it means Mon-El wants Kara to marry him.

"Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Yes" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Really?" Mon-El/Valor asked. "Yes, yes!" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl cried.

Barry was the only way to witness it, Cat Grant and the others were there plus now Kara's future is secure for now.

 **I'm back from vacation, sorry about late update.**

 **The next chapter will be the last 2 chapters and epilogue.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Till Death Do Us Apart

**Chapter 10 – Till Death Do Us Apart**

 **Earth 38**

Just one week later after the events in New York City, the team is now gathering for a preparation of the final showdown at Washington D.C and the team don't know what Lex is planning but they'll be ready for it.

"So, you guys want to us what's going on?" Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog asked. "So far, Lex hasn't made a move just yet but I'm certain he will" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Hey, did anyone notice that Kara and Mon-El are sitting together now" says Maggie Sawyer.

"Well, we do have announcement to make" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Alex Danvers asked. "Wait, you're pregnant already" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "What? No…why would you guys think that way?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Hey, don't look at me and I'm not thinking it" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog.

"Sorry, that's the only thing I could think off" says Alex Danvers. "Well, we're engaged" says Mon-El/Valor. "That makes a lot a sense" says Caitlin Snow. "Congratulation Kara, you have finally found the love of your life" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Well done, you have done it skirt" says Mick Rory/Heatwave. "Alright, Mick that's enough" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl as she took the sandwich out of Mick's hand and lift.

"I really don't like the nickname, it is very rude so you can either call me Kara or Supergirl unless you wanted to feel being drop from space to the ground" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl warned. "Okay, Kara" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

Everyone chuckled as Mick was release, it was beautiful morning until one of the DEO group arrest someone who turn out to be Jeremiah Danvers.

"Kara, is that person a family of yours?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "My adoptive dad, Jeremiah Danvers" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Don't worry, he'll be fine" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"We found him in a warehouse in National City, NCPD alert us about him and there was a dead body" says Lucy Lane. "That's not good" says Eliza Danvers. "Look, we should investigate this and for the sake of family" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry knows that Mon-El is having trust issue, but Barry needs to inform Mon-El that family is important and it have to be done meaning the alliance must handle this.

"Mon-El, I understand that you have a bit of trust issue with him in the past but this is about family and you must learn to accept him as a family" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I know, I just don't know if Jeremiah will ever accept me" says Mon-El/Valor. "Give it time" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Jeremiah is now put into the interrogation room, several DEO Agents including Martian Manhunter and Alex Danvers try to talk to him but none of them manage to get Jeremiah to talk except for Alex who manage to get Jeremiah to speak and even that it wasn't even enough.

"Okay, he's not talking" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "I'm not talking him, he only gives me a grunt" says Mon-El/Valor. "I'll talk to him" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I'll be right behind you, partner" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Jeremiah then recognize quickly his adoptive daughter Kara, Jeremiah also recognize Barry Allen and the man who becomes Kara's best friend plus saving her from the fall also helping her or giving her advice.

"So, you're the Flash and you're the one that save my daughter" says Jeremiah Danvers in disbelieve. "Yes sir, she was in difficult situation when I first met her" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm glad that my daughter has amazing friends, it's not easy for her to find someone that be her family when I wasn't around" says Jeremiah Danvers.

"Dad, he's more than just a friend and he's my boss" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I'm the team leader of the Justice League of America, we're a combine alliance of superhero and vigilante" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "And criminal" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl added.

"Well, it's a shame that you aren't dating my daughter because I can tell that your married based on the wedding ring" says Jeremiah Danvers. "Yes, but I'm getting married once this is over and I was thinking that Kara could marry Mon-El with me and my wife" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "It's seems I was wrong about him, Kara and tell him I'm happy for him that I couldn't pick a better son in law" says Jeremiah Danvers.

"I will, now tell us what happen?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "I was spying on Lex and I was operating right beneath his nose, but Lex found out and I was chased by him from D.C to here. He decided to frame me to buy time for his plan to kick into action in 48 hours, I do know that he is using the Kryptonian Technology to make himself a monster" Jeremiah Danvers explained.

"Lex is trying to kill Kara and her cousin" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Correct, when that is done and he's going to finish off your alliance" says Jeremiah Danvers. "Thank you for the information" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry and Kara gather the team after a long conversation with Jeremiah, everyone was gather and some of Supergirl's team members are unsure about the information.

"So, what do we do with the information now?" Lucy Lane asked. "Well, the last time we trust him and we nearly got ourselves killed" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

"Do we have an alternative way?" Dinah Drake/Black Canary asked. "No, we need to help him and stop Lex for good" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "I can't argue with Kara, this is about her family" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, the team decides to investigate and it could mean the final showdown that Lex wanted so the team have to be ready.

The team must search for Lillian Luthor, Lillian will offer more information on what Lex is planning and the team is going to take her down.

"Well, based on the information we have and it seems Lillian is at an abandon factory North of Metropolis" says Lucy Lane. "Let's hope the information isn't going to come back and bite us" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

The team is split up in two with Supergirl leading one team and Green Arrow leading another team, Barry will keep close watch on every team and Green Arrow's team will act as a support in case of an emergency.

The team is now heading for the abandon factory, but Barry realizes immediately that it was a bait and Lillian is now coming to National City with a full army.

"Barry, they're heading for a bait" says Lucy Lane. "Call off the team to get to us, I'll hold them off with what's available here" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'll go with you" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Me too" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

Kara and Oliver's team immediately got called back, but for now the team must hold city until reinforcement arrive and leading the massive criminal army is Lillian Luthor and also Cyborg Superman.

Meanwhile, Kara and Oliver's Team were already on their way back to National City but they were stop by none other than Indigo and an Army of Metallo.

"I believe that is someone you know?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "That's Indigo, she's not happy to see me" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Well, we won't let anything happen to you" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Kara and Oliver's team immediately fought the army of Metallo led by Indigo, Indigo want to prevent anyone from coming to National City. Meanwhile, Barry and his reserve team are still fighting the army of aliens and Cadmus led by Lillian Luthor.

"So, you're the Flash that most people have been talking about?" Lillian Luthor asked. "Yes, but more importantly I'm the only friend that Kara has right now and I will not back down" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Impressive Flash, I can see why Kara look up to you as a friend and you will soon die with her" says Lillian Luthor. "You underestimated her" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Barry along with Superman, Martian Manhunter, Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, James Olsen aka Guardian and even Mon-El.

The team fought back against the evil alien army and Cadmus, but Lillian refuses to back down and continue the attack.

Meanwhile, Kara and Oliver's team manage to breakthrough also defeat Indigo and her army of Metallo robots also reinforcement is heading for National City. Kara and Oliver can see Lillian attacking the city, Barry and his reserve team is holding the enemy at bay long enough for reinforcement to arrive.

"What, I thought Supergirl fell for the bait" says Lillian Luthor. "You really think I give in to that information so easily?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked as Superman disable Lillian armored suits.

Lillian Luthor's adoptive daughter Lena was standing in front of her pointing a gun, Lena knows that her mother did terrible things but Lena can't kill her.

"Are you going to kill me, Lena your own mother?" Lillian Luthor asked. "Lillian, she may be evil but she is still your mother" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "He's right, she is still your mother Lena" says James Olsen as Lena drop the gun. "Mom, you are now under arrest" says Lena Luthor as Lillian is now cuffed.

The siege was over a few minutes, but Jeremiah Danvers could not be blamed for the false information and Barry decides to confront him.

"I'm sorry, I had to— "It's okay, I don't normally do this to people like you since you are a human being but since you are Kara's adoptive dad and I'll let it pass" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Thank you, tell Mon-El that I couldn't pick a better son in law" says Jeremiah Danvers. "Welcome home, Mr. Danvers" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Then, the team regroup back at the DEO to finalize their next move before heading to D.C to defeat Lex Luthor.

"You alien bastard will pay for this, my son will kill you!" Lillian Luthor shouted. "Shut it, woman" says Mick Rory/Heatwave.

Lillian is now back in custody, Kara and Clark has just got their family back not including General Lane.

"Well, mission accomplished even though it wasn't what we expected but at least we got Lillian's laptop so Winn can work with Felicity, Curtis and Cisco on hacking the laptop" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "What about the rest of us?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Until we receive enough information, all we can do is rest up for the time being" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

As the team takes some break, Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer are somehow fascinated the way Sara Lance fought for being an assassin so both of them decides to ask her to trained them.

"Hey Alex and Maggie, that was impressive out there" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "Sorry for interrupting" says Alex Danvers. "It's no big deal, I'm just warming up" says Sara Lance/White Canary. "So, what's up" Sara Lance/White Canary asked.

"Trained us, can you train Maggie and I?" Alex Danvers asked. "Seriously…I can but with a full energy and purpose because I can't train student without the student purpose or energy" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"I see— "But if you two really want to the training, then we'll start tomorrow morning after breakfast" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer immediately sigh also breathe out, both of them knew that Sara Lance has a capability to withstand or defeat both of them with a single attack but Alex and Maggie need more training.

"That's a bad idea" says Nate Haywood/Citizen Steel. "Well, she is well trained even though I don't know where she learns it" says Alex Danvers. "Sara Lance is an Assassin" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"You got to be kidding me, I know she's gay but she's an Assassin" says Alex Danvers disbelieving. "We're going to be dead" says Maggie Sawyer.

Meanwhile further to D.C, Lex Luthor has powered his own Kryptonian Armor ready to fight the Heroes and then killed Superman along with his family.

"Mr. President, the army is ready waiting you're orders" says Samuel Lane. "Ready the men at once, we will march within a week and our fleet will also be ready as well" says Lex Luthor. "Yes sir" says Samuel Lane.

Lex Luthor is now ready for a final showdown with Superman and Supergirl along with their allies, the final showdown will begin at D.C.

 **That's all.**

 **The next is the final chapter and then the epilogue, it will be the final showdown for the Heroes and Lex Luthor's army.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Final Showdown

**Chapter 11 – Final Showdown**

 **Earth 38**

After a week a siege of National City, the team is now resting and getting ready for the final showdown. Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer is training to become a better fighting but deadlier, Sara Lance is their mentor but it took them less than 6 days for them to master every technique including strength and weakness.

The only lesson that both Maggie and Alex are trying master will be the one thing that can be used as an advantage, that lesson is kissing the enemy or seducing the enemy by kissing your enemy which it was a surprise and also confusion.

Kara and Mon-El is now with Doctor Snow for a couple's therapy, Caitlin appointed herself as their consulted doctor for the couple's therapy. Barry is trying to figure it out what to do when the final showdown begins, Barry did receive intelligence that Lane and his navy will prepare a nuclear strike on a specific city which it is probably D.C.

Barry believes that Lex will rely on the navy as a him trump card, Barry believes if they can control back the U.S Navy then they can meet Lex in the final showdown in D.C.

"Barry, here is the file of Lex Naval Admiral" says Lucy Lane as she handed over the file to Barry. "Admiral John Harper, former Naval Commander before being promoted Admiral and has no desire to kill people using nuclear arsenal" Barry Allen/The Flash stated. "Yes, but since Lex imprison his wife and kids then he is forced to follow Lex's orders" says Lucy Lane. "We find his family and get him to surrender" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Well, Winn did manage to pin point their location just at Boston" says Lucy Lane. "Well, I need to see you and your selection of team discreetly and considered it an errand than duty" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You seem more wiser and cunning since the last time I meet you" says Lucy Lane. "Trying to be it, I treat my friends like my own family" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Therefore, Lucy secretly assemble her own strike team with no one notice except for Superman and Supergirl since both of them have super hearing.

Barry now has a way to get the navy out of the grasp of Lex, but now Barry must find away to separate the military from Lex's own military because every military order is received, taken and approve in the White House then the Pentagon.

The team is training for the final battle, Lex is preparing to give everything he got to the heroes and Barry needs to devise a plan to separate the military from the Lex Luthor's regime. First, Barry needs the navy and then the military before they could take down Lex Luthor's regime otherwise it will be game over.

"So, having fun with your training?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Very funny, I like to see who's laughing when you got kissed then take down" says Alex Danvers. "Come on Danvers, let's hit the shower" says Maggie Sawyer.

"Sara is going kill them" says Lucy Lane. "You girls are enjoying this?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Mostly" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "Come on, let's get ready" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Therefore, the whole team assemble ready for the final showdown but first they need to free the U.S Military and Navy including the Air Force.

"Okay, now we need to split up. I will lead one group personally to free the navy, Kara and her team will head to secure the Air Force also Oliver's team will secure the military. Once that's achieve, we will meet up at D.C" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "If there is a problem then we will go forward to D.C" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Everyone agrees, this is the last effort to end Lex Luthor's regime for good and the teams has one chance only plus there is no turning back.

Kara and her team will make their move first, the mission will be the Air Base just west of D.C and they must secure the air base without fighting at least.

Kara along with Wild Dog, Mon-El, Heatwave and Vixen arrive at the Air Base plus they were hoping for a quick mission. Luckily, the air pilots along with the mechanics crew and workers immediately welcome them including Colonel Andrew Hopkins.

"What…what happen to Lex Luthor's pilots?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked. "Some were now tied up and imprisoned except for the commanding officer who were shot" says Andrew Hopkins. "Well, that was easy" says Mon-El/Valor. "Welcome home, Supergirl" says Andrew Hopkins.

Meanwhile in the Eastern Sea Board, Lucy Lane and her strike team manage to found Admiral Harper's family to bring to Barry so that Barry can negotiate with Admiral Harper but it won't be easy since Lex also has his own navy with a dreadnaught battleship and as long as that ship remains then there is no chance to free the navy.

"Okay, according to the intel and Admiral Harper's family is in the dreadnaught battleship" says Lucy Lane. "Alright, the team will go underneath and rescue them" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "You're not coming?" Lucy Lane asked. "No, I will stay here and Clark will go with you along with the team" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Clark along with Lucy Lane strike team and Cisco Ramone/The Vibe, Black Canary, The A.T.O.M and Wally West/Kid Flash to rescue Admiral Harper's family onboard the super battleship dreadnaught.

The team snuck into the battleship from the engine room, most of the crew were Cadmus agent and the team took down quietly without alerting anyone. 30 minutes later, the team manage to make their way to the main bridge but they must face the secretary of Lex Luthor who are now going to surrender to anyone.

"You shouldn't have come back, alien bastard" says Lex's Secretary. "We're ending this war for good" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman.

The team fought the Cadmus Agent and Lex Luthor's secretary, the fighting was intense but the Cadmus Agent didn't stand a chance against the heroes of Earth 1 plus Lex Luthor's secretary refuse to surrender but commit suicide.

Admiral Harper's family including his son's and daughter are safe, the message reach to Barry first then he can pass it to Admiral Harper.

Admiral Harper then look at the main bridge of the dreadnaught, Harper was glad and he was no intention to continue killing people so he decides to surrender to help the heroes also communication from the navy and air force to Lex Luthor's regime is being cut off.

By noon, the entire heroes meet up at the rooftop of the Pentagon and now they must secure the military but to do that they must took control of the Pentagon. However, it won't be easy since General Lane is in command of the military but Barry believes anything is possible and so the team goes for it.

As Samuel Lane enters his office, he was now surrounded by the heroes of National City and Metropolis along with their Earth 1 hero's supporters.

"Kent, what the hell are doing…oh my god" says Samuel Lane. "Your god can't help you know, General" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "So, you're the Flash that everyone's been talking about?" Samuel Lane asked. "Yes, my arrival here was an accident but I gain a friend and through Supergirl form a bond with not just me but the entire heroes in my earth" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

"Do you really think Supergirl has run out of friends?" Oliver Queen/Green Arrow asked. "Impossible, but I calculated and my calculation was never incorrect" says Samuel Lane. "It's over, we're taking over" says Lucy Lane. "All of you want to kill, do it already" says Samuel Lane. "No, we have nothing against except you're just a coward old man" says Sara Lance/White Canary.

"General Samuel Lane, on behalf of the United States Government and I hereby placing you under arrest for treason" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

General Samuel Lane is now restrained, Cat Grant is helping the team broadcast the voice to the whole country.

"Hello America, I'm Supergirl and I'm here to tell you that the United States of America is now being run by a ruthless dictator named Lex Luthor. A while back, he attempts to kill me and my family but the attempt failed to let me live and fight another day. Yes, perhaps Lex Luthor is correct that myself and my cousin could bring death also destruction but we will never enslaved humanity. Our family's crest is symbol for hope not destruction, you expelled or killed any alien refugee then you are killing your own people. The price of freedom is high sometimes, but it doesn't matter and if I'm the only one fighting then so be it because I'm willing to bet I'm not" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl said in the microphone.

"Nice speech" says Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. "Did write down or was it on the top of your head?" Sara Lance/White Canary asked. "Looks like being a reporter pays off" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

After the speech, the heroes immediately exit the Pentagon only to see tens of thousands of citizens including Police and S.W.A.T people are welcoming the heroes also ready to stop the regime for good.

Then, the heroes along with their own army approach the White House as Lex Luthor and his troops begin to depart.

"You'll never learn" Lex Luthor muttered. "Kill them all!" Lex Luthor shouted. "Yes sir!" Cadmus Agent and Lex Regime army shouted.

Over 30,000 troops of Cadmus and Lex's regime army will face a combine strength of 27,000 troops, police, citizen and heroes.

Lex Luthor is now wearing a Kryptonian Body Armor that General Zod used during Superman's first encounter, Lex is allowing his troops to duke it out with heroes and their small army but the Supergirl along with her allies fought back.

Lex was impressed and he decides to take them down by himself.

"I have to say that I'm impressed, you have eluded death which I wasn't expecting it nor will you have more friends than I suspected but no matter I'm unstoppable" says Lex Luthor. "It ends here and now" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Lex Luthor fought against Supergirl and her allies, it is hardly a fair fight for both sides and Lex thought he could defeat Supergirl and Superman but with allies so powerful then Lex stood little chance.

Lex Luthor only knows about the Flash, Lex didn't know that the Flash has his own allies that can be enough to annihilated any army but it was too late to do anything about it and Lex decide to focus on his main effort.

"Impressive, I didn't know the Flash had his own army" says Lex Luthor. "The Alliance that I lead has enough experience, well trained and most important we support each other without the government's support" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Before Lex could react, Kara punch him through the weak part of the armor and the rest join in to defeat Lex Luthor for good this time.

The high powered Kryptonian Armor immediately overheated, Lex falls out of the armor unconscious as the armor exploded and now the Lex Luthor's regime is now over.

"Go on…end it" says Lex Luthor. "End it!" Lex Luthor demanded. "Don't do it, it's not worth it" says Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog as Superman disengage. "What's stopping you…oh I forgot, you're above killing am I correct Clark Joseph Kent?" Lex Luthor asked. "It's over now, you're under arrest" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

Before sun down, D.C along with the rest of the world is free from Lex Luthor's regime and now Supergirl along with her friends and family including her Earth 1 allies were welcome as savior and heroes.

Barry and Kara were now given an announcement to world, some speculated that Supergirl and Flash could be having a relationship but Barry clarify that he's already married to someone else and regard Kara as a friend.

"Flash, how did you manage to create your own alliance that overtake an army?" Daily Planet Reporter asked. "Well, I believe anyone could be hero if they believe it and I believe my alliance is capable enough to defend any universe without the help of the government" Barry Allen/The Flash explained.

After the battle was over, Kara thank Barry and the team for everything that the alliance has done.

"Thank you, Barry for everything you and the JLA done for us" says Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman. "Hell, we owe you guys more than enough" says J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter. "You guys don't owe us anything and we're just glad to help, so like I said whenever you need help just contact any of us and we'll be there" Barry Allen/The Flash explained. "All for one— "And one for all!" all shouted.

Then, the Earth 1 heroes return back to their own universe to get some peace and quiet since there is nothing much happening in Earth 1.

 **TBC.**

 **Almost done, now on the epilogue which is the superhero wedding.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

**Chapter 12 - Epilogue**

 **Earth 38**

Five years after the downfall of Lex Luthor's regime, peace is now restored in Earth 38 thanks to the Earth 1 heroes and now Supergirl is getting for her wedding but she won't be the only because it will a double wedding with Barry and Iris included.

Lex Luthor and the entire of his faction were imprison somewhere isolated without civilization, Samuel Lane was sentenced to life in prison for treason and now Supergirl along with her team is now being granted an amnesty.

Kara continue to work at Cat Company but this time as an assistant CEO of Lena Luthor, Lena is now given a pardon despite being a member of the Luthor family. Lena and James Olsen finally start dating since James broke up with Lucy, now everything is in good shape and time to prepare for the wedding.

"So, are you ready for the wedding soon?" Iris West-Allen asked. "Yup, nervous but yes" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. "What about you?" Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl asked.

"Now that you mention it, I am" says Iris West-Allen. "We can do this, Iris plus you and I have the perfect husband" says Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.

Meanwhile, Barry and the boys are helping Mon-El getting dressed which it didn't take long for him to pick the right tuxedo.

"I can't believe you two are actually doing this" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "What can we say, we got the girl we wanted" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "Are you nervous Barry?" Mon-El asked. "Yeah, are you?" Barry Allen/The Flash asked. "Yup, but Kara and I still don't get the one knee thing" says Mon-El.

"I believe it is a tradition how human on the earth propose to someone they love, like you did" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. "Besides if we can get the girls so can you, Oliver" says Barry Allen/The Flash. "I'm supposed to be the all known mentor" says Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

"Lex Luthor is no longer a threat, but if he did breakout then we will be ready for him" says Barry Allen/The Flash.

It is the first superhero wedding that ever happen, Barry and Mon-El knew it is time to start a family.

On the day of the wedding, the superhero wedding is starting with Iris and Kara arriving also walking down the Aisle. Barry and Mon-El were extremely happy to see their bride, everyone was presence but Kara's cousin did just give a death threat to Mon-El yesterday and it was a bit cliché to say the least.

"Hey there handsome" says Iris and Kara. "Hey there beautiful" says Barry and Mon-El. "To begin with, do you Iris and Kara take Barry and Mon-El as your lawful wedded husband?" wedding priest asked. "I do" says Iris and Kara. "Do you Barry and Mon-El take Iris and Kara as your lawful wedded wife?" wedding priest asked. "I do" says Barry and Mon-El.

"Then, by the power vested in me and I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" says wedding priest.

Barry and Mon-El kiss their bride, it was the beginning of a new family and all of their friends also family were happy to see it.

A year after Barry and Kara's wedding, Oliver and Felicity are officially married also the Justice League of America is now officially working independent with the approval of the President of the United States of America.

 **Earth 1**

On the year 2040, the Justice League of America main members have now got their own children succeeded them as the heroes of the multiverse. Barry and Iris have twin or tornado twins as they were called, their names are Donald and Dawn Allen who are now speedster just like their father were.

Kara and Mon-El also have children, her name is Cassie and Laura Danvers who are also half Kryptonian and Human. Clark and his wife also have children named Jason, Jason or Ja or J.J for short is the cousin to Cassie and Laura also a superhero.

The children of the JLA are now the Young Justice League or YJL, Donald and Cassie are now a couple same for William and Laura who have been dating for a few months.

"Looks like this is our first team gathering" says Donald Allen/Tornado Twin. "I know that my parents are free now" says Cassie Danvers. "We will do anything for you, honey" says Donald Allen and William Queen. "Really lovebirds, do you have to do this now?" Dawn Allen asked. "Come on lovebirds, let's drink to this very moment" says Jason.

"To the safety and freedom of our family, cheers" says Donald Allen. "Safety and Freedom!" all shouted.

For the first time, the heroes have triumph again and the multiverse or any other have not been threatened but even if it is threatened then the heroes will be ready for it.

 **The end.**

 **That's all folks.**


End file.
